


The Collar

by dragonlover



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: BDSM, Collars, F/F, Lack of Communication, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant, Slavery, Spanking, pet human, sex via magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlover/pseuds/dragonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gives Bo a collar for her pet, Kenzi. Wackiness ensues when Kenzi finds it and thinks Bo got it for her. She considers what it means to be claimed by a Fae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bo ran her hands over the collar. It was, frankly, beautiful. Glittering garnets adorned the thick black leather, swirling in patterns of some ancient Fae aesthetic. Light tinkling came from two small bells on either side of a large metal ring on the front. Dangling from the ring was a silver tag, declaring in a fancy Fae script: KENZI.

Bo felt sick. She set the collar back down in the box Ryan used to send it to her. It was an apology for that whole Niagara kerfuffle. A collar. For her pet.

She sat down on the bed and stretched out. She’d been expecting something sexy. Maybe an outfit or a toy. Instead, he sent her this!

“Fuck you, you fucking Dark Fae,” she muttered through clenched teeth. This was why it was a problem to sleep with the enemy!

She would have to get rid of it at once. She would toss it in the dumpster, under a mountain of trash. She sat up and grabbed the collar, but as she examined the extravagant item, she began to reconsider. It felt crude beyond measure to simply trash something this pretty, even a…

She held up the collar. Though its purpose was… disturbing, Ryan didn’t mean it as an insult. He just didn’t understand how to treat humans. And it wasn’t just because he was Dark. While the Dark Fae were quick to snack on humans, most Fae, whether Light or Dark, considered them pets at best. Hell, she should probably be pleased he didn’t send her To Serve Man.

The collar was a gift, plain and simple. It was jewelry given to a pretty girl. This was purchased specifically for her, for her _pet_. He would have put in the effort to determine what it was Bo cared about and thought about her affection for Kenzi. It was really quite sweet, in the twisted way only the Fae could manage.

No, she wouldn’t toss it. She would give it back in person. She would do so nicely and explain to him why humans were not to be considered either lunch or pets, but actual people.

When she thought about it, the opposition to slavery must seem quite strange and radical to Fae. Even humans couldn’t ban slavery on a societal level until about two hundred years ago. Fae measured their lifespans in millennia.

More than that, Fae were at the top of the food chain. They had abilities and ancient culture entirely superior to humans. To them, humans were just animals, and it made perfect sense of creatures so powerful to view humans as pets…

It made sense, but it wasn’t right. She had lived as a human for years, thought of herself as one, and she understood that humans and Fae were equal in their hearts, where it counted. Kenzi was wonderful, so full of life, and playful, and loyal, and cute, and lovable. She was a touch annoying at times, but fun to live with. So what if she wasn’t strong, powerful, long-living, or at the top of the food chain?

She ran her thumb over her friend’s name. Kenzi would look cute in it. There were a number of outfits it would go with. It wasn’t like she never wore Gothic or kinky outfits. For a brief moment, she considered giving it to Kenzi and just suggesting she wear it if she wants.

Ick.

“God, no,” she hissed at herself. What was she thinking? This collar… All it meant was that Kenzi was her pet. She didn’t think of Kenzi as a pet! Even if she was technically superior as a succubus, she wasn’t _superior_ as a succubus!

“Hey, bestie!”

Spinning around quickly, Bo stashed the collar under her pillow. “Hey, Kenzi!”

She stood up and walked toward her friend to draw her attention away from where she ditched the offensive item. “New outfit?”

Kenzi scrunched up her face in confusion. “Not since last week.” She ran a hand over her black top. “You didn’t notice?”

“No, no, I noticed,” she said. “It’s just, uh, I’ve been kind of busy.”

“Trying to bang everyone in Toronto?” Kenzi offered with a wink. “Hey, speaking of, do you want to go out tonight? We could hit the club scene.”

“Sounds great,” she said easily. It would be a good way to get her mind off of… that. She could even use her pheromones to give Kenzi a pickup advantage. Not that Kenzi needed help, but she would feel better with herself if she could give her friend a night of great sex.

A sudden buzzing sound broke her out of her thoughts. She looked over at her nightstand for the errant vibrator and saw the glimmer of an improperly concealed collar. Shit.

“It’s a trick,” Kenzi said.

“What?” she yelped, turning to see her holding her mobile phone, vibrating as it rang.

“It’s Trick,” Kenzi repeated. She held out the phone.

Accepting it, Bo tried to calm her nerves. She didn’t do anything wrong. She answered, “Hey, Trick.”

She listened as Trick told her about the string of burglaries suspected to be the work of a Fae in possession of a ring of invisibility, and how said artifact would be much better off in the Blood King’s possession. “I’m on it.”

She hung up. “Sorry, Kenz. Trick’s got a favor he needs me to do. Guess you’ll have to take a raincheck on the two-for-one clubbing.”

“Hey, no problem,” Kenzi said, making a “Pfft” sound. “I loves me some Trickster. You do your thing, Bo. I’ll hold the fort.”

“Well, don’t let my thing ruin your night,” she encouraged. “You should go out, get some drinks, and pick up some guy…”

“Maybe I’ll hit the Dal,” Kenzi mused. “Free booze, you know?”

“Great,” she said. “Have fun.”

Hopefully, Kenzi would leave without ever realizing Bo had a collar that was built for her. She could hide it more properly later on and then give the fucking thing back. She headed for the door.

As Bo was about to pass Kenzi, she paused. On a sudden whim, she leaned over and kissed Kenzi’s forehead.

Kenzi jumped slightly. “Bo, what…?”

“You’re a good friend, Kenzi,” she said. “My _best_ friend. I really appreciate you, and I just need to know you know that.”

Kenzi nodded. “Oh, I know that.” She smirked in a goofy way, “I just have that effect on people…”

She snorted. “See you later, Kenz,” she said, giving her friend a pat on the head.

Grabbing a sword, she headed out. She had to stay positive. Their friendship would remain intact. Kenzi would go to the Dal and never, _ever_ see the collar.

*-*-*-*

Kenzi waited until Bo left. When she was sure the succubus had left the building, she made a beeline for Bo’s bed. It was clear that Bo was trying to hide something from her, and that just wouldn’t do!

She pulled away Bo’s pillow and looked inquisitively at the object sitting below it. It took her a moment to realize what it was: a collar. No less, it was a kinky-type collar meant for the neck of a person.

“Wow,” she muttered under her breath. She knew Bo was all kinds of kinky, but she never imagined she’d get a collar for someone.

She picked it up to examine it closer. Soft bells chimed as she moved it, which struck her as weirdly cute. She ran her fingers over the intricate patterns made from what seemed to be real jewels. Yes, it was bizarrely pretty.

She wondered who it was for. She imagined Bo getting it for Dyson, pictured the walking beefcake in the jeweled collar. While it made sense to have a dog-like guy (wolves were dog-like enough) in a collar, this collar was far too girly for someone like him.

It made more sense that Bo got it for Lauren. She imagined the doctor in the collar, perhaps kneeling next to Bo, and smiled at the thought. Though girls weren’t exactly her thing, she liked the idea of the rather cold and rude Lauren being taken down a few pegs. In her fantasy, the doctor looked up at Bo, uncertain, while Bo smiled down at her warmly.

Of course, there was a third possibility: that this collar was actually for Bo. She imagined the succubus in the collar, kneeling before Lauren and looking up at her with lust while the doctor just patted her head. Frowning, Kenzi shuffled through the possible partners, imagining the dominant role occupied by Dyson and Ryan, even Hale and a handful of one night standers (succupussy got around!), but she couldn’t decide on anyone she liked in that role.

She turned the collar over in her hands, listening to it jingle. She examined the bells on the front, small but effective. She cupped the tag dangling beneath the collar and bent to read it.

“Oh my fucking God.”

She sat down hard.

She couldn’t believe it. Her neck felt weird. She rubbed it absentmindedly as she gaped at the collar.

Bo got it for her. Bo wanted _her_ to wear… _this_ …

She swallowed. Why…? How…? Why in the world would Bo think this was a good idea? She could see it happening with Lauren because she and Bo were actually having sex on a regular basis. How could Bo think her relationship with Kenzi would allow Kenzi being _collared_?

Memories came of Fae of all sorts calling her a pet, Bo’s property, asking her where her owner was, what it felt like to be a _pet_. The Fae thought of her as a pet, a slave. Well, most Fae. She thought Bo considered her a person like her. It seemed like she was wrong.

“I’m not a pet,” she said to the empty room. “I’m not.”

And yet she held a collar with her name on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi shivered as she stared at the collar. Her collar.

Her neck felt strange as she imagined what it would feel like to have that cool leather wrapped around it. It was like her first time seeing a guillotine—all she could think about was what it felt like to have her head inside, to have that blade press against her neck. Her neck tingled in anticipation of the collar, and it seriously freaked her out.

Suddenly, her world felt a lot more dangerous. Bo was going to make her wear this! Her best friend, her sister from another mister, wanted to keep her in a collar. A pretty one, sure, but one that said firmly that she was Bo’s pet.

Or her submissive lover, she thought, trying to come up with an alternate explanation, not that that one was much better. She wasn’t sexing it up with Bo. In fact, she made it clear she preferred guys! If Bo wanted to start a sexual relationship with her, she should know better than to open with “Here’s your collar”!

What was going on? Was this Dark Bo coming out? Did she need to call Trick or Dyson and have Bo restrained?

No, perhaps that was taking it too far. If anything, she needed to think strategically. If Bo was actually a threat and not just… really possessive, Kenzi didn’t want to make it a combat situation until she had no other choice. Bo was like She-Hulk, and if she got angry at Kenzi… Kenzi didn’t want to deal with She-Hulk Bo.

She would try to talk to Bo, put on her classic Kenzi charm. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding they could work through. It would be hard not to raise her voice, but maybe Bo getting yelled at by her pissed off friend would shame her into backing off with the whole collaring plan. Yes, Kenzi would open with a nice civilized discussion… with a bottle of pepper spray at easy access.

With Kenzi’s night effectively ruined, there was no point in going out anymore. Now, all she could do was wait for Bo to get back so they could have their little talk. She considered calling her, but she decided it was best to let Bo take care of the job for Trick first. It wasn’t Trick’s fault, so no need to slight him.

So, Kenzi sat down on the couch, stuffed her pepper spray under the cushion, and tried to watch TV. It was a futile effort, for all her attention was riveted on the collar she held in her hands. Bo thought of her as a pet…

She knew the Fae generally thought of humans as animals. The Dark Fae ate them alive and the Light Fae considered them pets, or perhaps beasts of burden in the case of Lauren.

Lauren… Was she going to get a collar too? For all it amused Kenzi to think of the doctor as Bo’s pet… Yikes! Lauren was actually a slave for years. Bo couldn’t treat her like one just like the Ash, could she?

Kenzi felt sick to her stomach. If Bo was thinking of herself as superior to humans because she was Fae, if she was acting like the Ash… then… then… Kenzi was going to be in Lauren’s position. A slave. A pet. She supposed she already was by Fae law.

Maybe it was Kenzi’s fault for not being more independent. Maybe she should have bossed Bo around a bit more. Maybe she should have denied being a pet _every_ time some Fae called her one.

Or maybe that was just how Bo naturally thought of her. Before finding out about the Fae world and declaring herself an unaligned rogue, Bo had preyed on humankind for years, literally killing every time she felt hungry. Kenzi knew if _she_ had to do that to survive, it would be hard not to develop some feelings of superiority.

Kenzi thought about what Bo did before she left earlier. The girl was jumpy because she was about to give Kenzi her little collar surprise. And then Bo kissed her and said they were best friends and that she appreciated their relationship.

Bo considered them best friends. And she considered Kenzi a pet. Kenzi tried to figure out how those two facts fit together.

She knew some people—well, some humans—were animal-lovers obsessed with their pets. Some of them would say that their kitty-cats or puppy-dogs were their best friends. A pet was always there for you when you went home. They would always think of you warmly, and they were fun to play or cuddle with. When she thought of it like that… Kenzi _was_ … kind of… that for Bo.

Kenzi whimpered softly. Yeah, she could see how Bo could think of her as a pet. It didn’t mean it wasn’t offensive, but she could understand it.

“Kenzi, human pet of the unaligned succubus Bo,” she muttered. How often had she been called that? She never realized Bo could have bought into it.

So… Kenzi _was_ a pet. If just about every Fae considered her one, and if even Bo considered herself Kenzi’s owner, then didn’t that make Kenzi a pet?

She squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable. The collar in her hands jingled as if mocking her. “Kenzi’s a pet. Kenzi’s a pet,” the bells seemed to say.

“Shut up,” she complained. “Am not.”

But she kind of was, wasn’t she?

It was clear that Bo thought of herself as Kenzi’s owner. In every interaction they had since… Well, since Bo claimed her, Bo must have thought of herself as Kenzi’s owner. Every act of friendship, every time Bo saved her ass, that was the action of Kenzi’s owner, looking out for her pet.

She turned the collar, looking at the jeweled patterns. It was pretty. Very pretty. Bo got this collar as a gift for Kenzi, her pet. The whole pet thing was beyond degrading, but she could appreciate the gesture.

God, her neck felt so weird!

She turned off the TV and stood. As long as no one else was around… she could at least see what it would look like. She walked over to the mirror and held the collar up to her neck, letting the tag dangle down in front.

“Yep, that’s definitely a pet Kenzi,” she said, gazing at her reflection. She shivered.

Of course, she wouldn’t quite get the whole effect with the collar off of her neck. As long as no one was around…

She did a quick check to make sure the house was empty. No brownies cleaning, no freeloaders sleeping, and definitely no Kenzi-owning succubi lurking.

She returned to the mirror. Okay, just as long as no one was around, she might as well see what it would look like to wear the collar. She unbuckled the thing, amid much jingling, and put it on.

The leather was stiff, but the inside was lined with a soft material, so it was relatively comfortable. It just meant she couldn’t bend her neck very much. While her neck felt weird before, it now felt fine. It was better now that it had the collar to give it a nice hug. She supposed that on some level she wanted to put it on ever since she realized that it was for her.

She studied it in the mirror. It pretty clearly marked her as a pet, which disturbed her, but it did look nice. She tossed her hair, watching the red garnets sparkle. The bells rang, now suddenly much louder that they were near her ears.

The tag bounced against her bosom, a bit chilly. She rubbed it to warm it up and felt something engraved on the other side. She turned it around and read its reflection: PROPERTY OF BO, UNALIGNED SUCCUBUS.

Well, that pretty much summed it up, didn’t it?

She needed the collar off right now. She had indulged in Bo’s fantasy of superiority too much. She reached her hands to the back of the collar. Her fingers bumped against stones but not the buckle. Frowning, Kenzi pulled back her hair and used the mirror to look for the buckle, but she didn’t see it.

“What? It was right there!”

Starting to get worried, Kenzi shifted the collar around her neck. If she turned it 180 degrees, the buckle would show itself, right? But Kenzi shifted the collar a full 360, back to having the ring in front, and she saw nothing but the swirls of garnets.

“Oh shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was clear: Kenzi’s collar was sealed on her neck. It wasn’t just some tricky lock; there was literally no way to take it off anymore. Was this why Trick always told her not to touch things? She giggled nervously, the pet human in the mirror copying her actions.

Well, this complicated things, but she would stick to her original plan. She would wait for Bo to get back and then confront her about thinking of Kenzi as a pet. While wearing her collar. Shit.

She knew how it would look: like Kenzi had just accepted being Bo’s pet. Embraced it, even. After all, why would Kenzi have put on her collar if she didn’t like the gift?

If it were anyone else… If Bo had indeed gotten her collar for Lauren, and if Lauren had put it on without anyone asking her to and then claimed she was offended by it… Kenzi would outright laugh. She would snort and giggle and suggest that the lady protests too much. She wondered if Lauren would be laughing at her soon.

She slowly walked back to the couch. Her collar jingled with each step. Her cheeks burned as she realized the sound was now a Kenzi sound. Whenever people heard it, they would know Kenzi was moving around. She had no ability to sneak up on people anymore.

Jingle, jingle, jingle…

Even as she knew it was futile, she again tried to find the buckle. Of course, she couldn’t. Her collar was on there for good, or at least until Bo deigned to remove it.

And… when did she start thinking of it as _her_ collar, anyway?

She let out a whimper of frustration and stamped her feet. She wasn’t a pet, damn it! Her jingling collar cared to differ.

Kenzi sat down very slowly, trying to keep the bells from ringing. She was so close to being successful, but the moment she sank into the cushion, the bells started up again.

She sighed. “Okay, let’s run through the talking points,” she said to herself, her movements causing more jingling. “I’m not a pet, even though I’m wearing my collar; I hate that you thought I would be okay wearing it, even though I put it on without you asking me to; and I’m not your property, even though I willingly put on a sign saying so.”

Yeah. This was going to go great.

She reached up and grabbed at her collar, tugged on the ring, and played with the tag. What if Bo didn’t take it off? What if Bo just smiled, patted her head, and left Kenzi to wear her collar indefinitely?

Kenzi realized that she truly had no say this time. She had some power a moment ago, but she promptly flushed that down the toilet by putting on her collar. Now, she was completely at Bo’s mercy.

She gulped. What would Bo do with her?

She imagined the succubus hooking a finger in the ring of Kenzi’s new collar, using her super strength to keep Kenzi’s head still, and then forcing their lips together. Bo would shower her with pheromones to get her hot, and then she’d snack on Kenzi’s life force until she was too weak to stand. She’d slip one of her perfectly-sculpted hands between Kenzi’s legs and toy with her sexual pleasure, always stopping just before Kenzi truly came. Kenzi imagined Bo doing this again and again until Kenzi, who would never have even kissed a girl normally, got down on her knees and begged her owner to fuck her properly.

“Woah,” Kenzi gasped. Where the hell had _that_ come from? Why did it turn her on? She squirmed in her seat, and the fresh round of ringing drew her attention back to her collar.

That was it. Her collar was magic. It locked onto her magically, and it must have done something else too. What would a succubus want more out of a pet than one that had sexual fantasies about her? _Submissive_ sexual fantasies?

Kenzi grimaced. Just when she thought she couldn’t feel more uncomfortable, this happened to make her cheeks even hotter. She was so, so fucked.

She swallowed. No, she needed to focus on getting out of this. She decided to practice her confrontation: “Bo… I understand that you may think of me… as a pet… but honestly, it’s really offensive. Humans aren’t just pets. We’re people too.”

She imagined Bo giving her a small, sexy smile and shaking her head. _“No, Kenzi, not all humans. Lauren is a real woman even though she’s human, but you…”_ Bo and Lauren would then kiss and ignore their pet Kenzi.

She shook her head clean of that scenario. It probably wasn’t going to happen. It was far more likely that Bo would collar Lauren too and make her and Kenzi make out for Bo’s enjoyment. Bo would watch passively for most of it but give directions. Kenzi wouldn’t like it, but she’d do it for Bo…

Enough.

She grabbed her pepper spray and stood up. She couldn’t just sit around and wait for Bo to come back and _maybe_ take off Kenzi’s collar if she yelled—or begged—enough. She was a strong, intelligent woman. She had to take action!

Though, honestly, she would feel a lot more badass if she hadn’t just locked a jingling pet collar on herself.

Anyway, she needed to start thinking about how to achieve her goals. First order of business: removing the fucking collar. She darted back to the mirror to closely examine it, not just for the prettiness, but as her target. Like a jeweler would seek out the weak points of the hardest natural element and then split it apart, so Kenzi would uncover the weak points of her collar.

She ran her hands over it, probing, looking for any sections of weakened tension, any thinner regions, anything that she could exploit… but found none. Her collar was the same thickness all around. There were no separate parts merged together; it was all a unified whole. That was impossible by normal means, but this was Fae.

Alright, that complicated things. She would have to attack the thick, smooth leather to break it apart. She could use some kind of power tool or very sharp saw, but the inherent problem with that was that it brought dangerous cutting instruments very close to her neck. She supposed that was probably why slavers collared the neck, anyway. It was very hard for the slave to safely take it off. And Kenzi was a slave now.

She considered sticking some hard piece of metal in between her neck and her collar to protect herself from the cutting instrument, but it would still be dangerous. Whatever barrier she could make would have to be thin and therefore wouldn’t be that strong. A focused tool like a drill stood a chance of punching through it and into her neck, while some wider saw could still slip off the leather and slice into her chin or shoulder. It would be better if she wasn’t the one cutting, if she could just lie still while someone else freed her.

Come to think of it, someone else could free her now. She probably even should have gone to the Dal first thing. Sure, _Bo_ thought Kenzi deserved a collar, but that didn’t mean Trick or Hale or Dyson would leave her begging for treats like an animal, right?

Yeah, that was it. Kenzi felt better as she thought about it. Bo was off on her little ego trip, but Trickster would definitely help her out!

She imagined showing Trick her collar, the Blood King looking shocked. How could Bo have done such a horrible thing to dear, sweet Kenzi? He would splash a magic potion on her collar, and it would turn to dust. He and Dyson would stage an intervention and talk to Bo about how horrible she acted. Bo would break down in tears when she realized, Kenzi would hug her, and all would be forgiven.

Kenzi dug through her wardrobe for a nice, thick winter scarf and wrapped it around her collar. She took a few experimental steps. While the jingling could still be heard, it was muffled. Kenzi was sure no one would hear it if they weren’t listening for it.

With that, Kenzi grabbed her purse and headed off to the Dal, confident she wouldn’t have to live as a pet after all.

Her collar jingled with every step.


	4. Chapter 4

Every. Step.

Every. Single. Fucking. Step.

That’s how often Kenzi heard bells in her ears. Though she was pretty sure none of the people around her heard it—from a combination of the scarf, distance, and ambient noise—Kenzi heard it just fine. After all, it was coming from her neck.

Her blush had settled into a general haze of heat from which she was pretty sure she’d never escape. Her bells told her in no uncertain terms that she was a pet. This was Bo treating her like a pet, so… she was one.

And while the bells still rang to the tune of “Kenzi’s a pet,” they were starting to also carry the meaning of “Owned.” That was what they made her feel: that she was owned. Bo owned Kenzi.

It wasn’t just how she fit into the Fae world, the way that most Fae would see her. Bo got her the collar. Bo agreed that Kenzi was her pet… and Kenzi was starting to feel like one.

Kenzi was a pet.

Bo owned Kenzi.

Kenzi was Bo’s pet.

Bo owned Kenzi.

Kenzi was property.

Bo _owned_ Kenzi!

Owned.

Owned.

Owned!

Kenzi felt light-headed, sure that her whole body blushed now. As her collar confined her, she felt like Bo (her owner!) hugged her, kept her safe. She felt like her owner had her arm draped over her shoulders, guiding her. Or maybe Bo’s hand rested on the small of her back, pulling her forward. Or maybe Bo’s hand was on her ass, lightly groping her pet as she led her onwards.

As her neck had ached in the absence of her collar, so too her ass now yearned for Bo’s hand. Oh, why couldn’t her owner be here now? She needed the succubus’ presence dearly. She needed the succubus’ hot tongue inside her mouth.

Her mouth opened slightly as she imagined her owner kissing her, but snapped back to reality when she heard the wolf whistles. She glanced around and realized that she accidently turned herself into the center of attention. She unlatched her fingers from her ass… and her boob… and squeaked out a “Show’s over, folks!” before skipping away, collar jingling.

Oh, God. Did she really do that in public? She was turning into a Bo-level slut, and she wasn’t even a succubus!

She was, however, the pet of a succubus. When she thought about what kind of pet human a succubus would want to have, something like that came to mind. Shit, why did she have to put on that fucking collar?

“Because you’re a pet,” the bells offered. “Because Bo owns you.”

“Shut up,” she hissed at her collar. “Bo doesn’t own me!”

Finally, she reached the Dal. She let out a sigh of relief as she entered the Fae waypoint. The tavern was filled with a joyful atmosphere as both Light and Dark Fae met over drinks and played games. It felt like home to her.

And what was more Dal-ish than its wonderful owner Trick? The barkeep was a fatherly figure to both her and (her owner) Bo. He would know what to do!

Kenzi meandered through the Dal, making her way to the bar by passing through the game area. She smiled as she saw Dyson and his partner Tamsin playing pool.

“Hey, Wolf-Man,” she called, trying to project a cool demeanor. She was fine. Of course she was! Kenzi was always fine! “How’s it hanging?”

Tamsin ignored her, but Dyson looked up.

“Hey, Kenzi,” he said. “We’re good. Bo’s helping us with a case. There’s a goblin that…” he trailed off and frowned. “Are you… wearing bells or something?”

She hoped the dim lighting kept him from seeing her deepening blush. “It’s my keychain,” she said shortly, and then walked away toward the bar.

“Hello, Kenzi,” Trick said as she approached. “Your usual?”

She shook her head vigorously, setting off the bells, which only furthered her embarrassment. “I need to talk to you in private, Trickster,” she mumbled. “Like, _now_.”

Trick nodded. “Come,” he said warmly, leading her into the back office.

She followed behind, trying not to feel like a dog following its master. It was silly. After all, she’d been back here with Trick a whole bunch of times. She’d helped Bo (her owner) save the world back here. It was practically hers.

Trick shut the door and turned to his human friend, “What’s the problem, Kenzi?”

Kenzi whimpered. The problem with talking to Trick was that she had to actually show him what she was wearing. “Bo’s on a super massive ego trip, Trickster. She’s totally taking this whole claiming thing too far, and, uh…”

Swallowing, Kenzi undid the scarf and revealed what lay underneath. This was the moment when Trick would stare at it with shock and demand to know who treated her so poorly. When she told him, he would gasp and then curse Bo for being such a bad friend.

“Why, Kenzi, that’s lovely!” Trick exclaimed like she just revealed an engagement ring, his eyes lighting up. “That’s your first mark, right?”

Kenzi sat down silently. Well, she didn’t say anything, anyway. The bells rang like they always did.

“May I?” he asked, holding out a hand to touch.

“Knock yourself out, Trickster,” she allowed with a sigh.

Stepping forward, he gently ran his hand over her collar. “A nice bit of enchantment,” he muttered. “Not one of ours…”

Trick thought of her as a pet too. Trickster! She started to worry she would never get her collar taken off. “So, you don’t have a problem with this?” she demanded, trying to get angry so she wouldn’t have to cry.

“Bo’s unaligned,” he said, shrugging. “She can buy Dark if she wants.”

“I mean, my collar,” she snapped. “Bo got me a collar! Isn’t that _degrading_?”

“Oh.” Trick nodded, understanding now. He sat down across from her. “Do _you_ think it’s degrading?”

“Duh,” she said. “Bo thinks I’m her pet!”

Trick paused. Though he looked at her with compassion, he didn’t look at all troubled by the succubus’ actions. “First of all, Kenzi, understand that Bo _loves_ you. She would never do anything to actually harm you. She respects you just as much as she respects me, Dyson, or Lauren. I can’t imagine she’d get you that collar, such an expensive piece of Fae jewelry, as an insult to degrade you instead of a gift to cherish you. Tell me you understand.”

“Well, I guess,” she said. “Bo’s out of her mind, but at least she cares?”

“Bo loves you. Bo respects you,” he emphasized. “Say it.”

“Bo loves me. Bo respects me,” she repeated obediently. “But…”

“Keep saying it until it sinks in,” he told her. “Well, go on.”

“Bo loves me. Bo respects me. Bo loves me. Bo respects me,” she chanted, a little confused by the purpose of the exercise. Whatever her owner felt about her, Bo was still a control freak who wanted Kenzi as a pet.

Trick had her keep that up for what felt like the next five minutes. At a few points, she’d start to stop, but he’d gently indicate that she should continue, and she did. By the time he held up a hand to silence her, Kenzi felt very refreshed with the comfort of knowing Bo loved and respected her. Of course she did. How could Kenzi have thought otherwise?

Jingle.

Oh.

“And my collar?” she asked softly.

“A gift,” he replied. “A very special gift given to a very special human in Bo’s life.”

She sighed, losing her grip on her anger. “I take it… even you, Trickster… think humans are pets?”

“Not all humans,” he clarified. “But many, yes. You, Kenzi, are Bo’s pet, and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. Bo loves you. Bo would die for you.”

Kenzi sniffed. Hot tears slipped out of her eyes, sliding down her face. “I don’t want to be a pet…”

“Now, Kenzi, don’t cry,” he said with concern. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to her. “It’s not an insult. It’s simply how humans and Fae best fit together. We’re naturally superior to you the way you’re naturally superior to dogs. Some humans eat dogs; others keep them as pets. Do you know how many consider them equals?”

She dabbed at her face. “We’re not dogs. We’re people.”

“I’m one of the few Fae who agree,” he said. “You’re people. But you’re still… Let’s not use the word ‘inferior.’ You’re… not as strong as us, the way human children are not as strong as human adults and are naturally subordinate. In a human school, who are in charge, the children or the adults? It’s always the adults, right? It’s not because the children are any less people than adults. They’re just subordinate. There is nothing wrong with being subordinate. And you’re subordinate to Bo. That’s not so bad, is it?”

“Bullshit, Trick. Look at this!” She turned the tag around to show him the other side. “This says I’m a slave!”

“You’re Bo’s property,” he agreed. “Do you really think Bo will abuse that power? No, she’ll keep you safe and comfortable. I’m sure many humans would love to be in your position.”

She took a deep breath. “Okay, let me get this straight. Bo owns me. She can make me do things against my will and you won’t bat an eye. But she probably won’t make me do anything worse than wear a collar for the rest of my life, so I should just smile and accept it. Did I get everything?”

He frowned. “Kenzi, that collar is a symbol of your bond to Bo. As long as you are hers, it will declare to all Fae that you are under protection. I think you’ll find Fae will respect you far more now that they know you belong to someone. Every Fae will understand that attacking you means attacking Bo, and that will keep you safe from plenty of predators. I want you to try to stop thinking of your collar as an insult and try to see it as a blessing and a symbol of your friendship with Bo.”

“A blessing?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I’m a fucking pet! Have _you_ ever been a pet, Mr. Superior Fae Man?”

He chuckled. “No, I’ve never been a pet. I have, however, been a child. Whew, that was a while ago! My father kept me tightly under his control until I fully matured. Trust me, Kenzi, I know what it’s like to be a dependent, kept from receiving the full rights of a Fae. I know I would have given a lot to have been treated half as well as Bo treats you.” He again reached out a hand and stroked her collar. “Really, you’re very lucky.”

“And then you grew up, Trick,” she said. “Your dad was an asshole—trust me, I can relate—but then you grew up and became the fucking Blood King. You told people what to do professionally. Guess what, Trick? I’ve grown up, and I’ve got a fucking collar!”

“You grew up into an adult human, not an adult Fae,” Trick corrected. “And, don’t take this the wrong way, Kenzi, but you still act like a human child. You wouldn’t know what to do with real authority. You’re not meant to lead. You’re meant to follow. As your owner, Bo will take care of you. She’ll feed you, shelter you, give you companionship, and will always care about you. She may restrict your freedom sometimes, but she’ll always have your best interests in mind. If you think about it, I think you’ll find that’s what you truly want. Now, Kenzi, I’m afraid I must return to managing my business, and I must insist you return to the front of the Dal.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, 3x09 has officially made this non-canon-friendly with Trick indicating that he doesn't think of Kenzi as a pet. Whether or not he agrees humans shouldn't be pets by default remains to be seen.

Kenzi sat silently at the bar, sipping a beer. She watched the Fae around her having a good time socializing, being actual people and not silly little pets.

She felt numb.

She was a pet.

There was no question about it now. That’s how the Fae saw her… _all_ Fae had to, if even Trickster did. Trick thought of her as like a dog. To him, her collar was just something humans wore when they were loved by a Fae, which meant owned because humans were pets in their best form.

Kenzi had literally zero rights in the Fae world. The only reason for Fae to show her basic decency would be respect for Bo, for Bo’s property. She was just a dog to them—in China, where she could be eaten—and her main protection would be being a pet. It wasn’t polite to hurt someone’s pet, after all.

In that way, Trick was right… Her collar was a blessing, something to keep her safe… if not free. She was a possession, under Bo’s control absolutely, and Trick thought that was where she belonged, even that she actually wanted things that way.

Did she? Did Kenzi want to be Bo’s pet? Her first reaction was to emphatically respond in the negative. She was a person just like her owner, and she deserved to be treated as an equal! On the other hand…

She imagined herself kneeling before her owner, wearing only her collar. Bo would smile down at her and stroke her hair. _“Who’s a good girl?”_ her owner would say. _“You’re a good girl!”_

Kenzi would smile back, content that her owner thought so highly of her…

The succubus’ pet shook her head, trying to banish the fantasy from her mind. Her collar was doing weird things to her mind, making her get turned on by her own subjugation. At least this time, she didn’t start groping herself in the middle of the Dal.

No, she didn’t want to be a pet… except how she kind of did. She couldn’t entirely banish the fantasy, and the thought of kneeling before her owner made her feel good. Trick was right; Bo would take care of her, and that thought wasn’t unappealing.

Her mother always said to look for the biggest kid on the playground and make friends with them, and Kenzi had played lackey to a lot of big kids. They recognized that Kenzi took advantage of them and demanded an exchange of services: they would protect Kenzi, and she would be their faithful servant. Bo was the rare big kid who didn’t demand anything, but she still saw Kenzi as a lesser dependent… a pet.

She supposed she was a pet all her life. That’s how she survived. She had thought Bo cared about her as an equal, but she was wrong. With all the stuff she’d been through, it shouldn’t have felt as bad as it did, but she loved thinking of herself as Bo’s sister and not her pet, and the loss of that status was devastating. She felt trapped in a mad swirl of anxiety and sexual arousal as submissive fantasies played in her mind.

Slipping a hand under her scarf, she tugged on her collar. She wanted it off, but she didn’t. She wanted to be free, but she wanted her owner to want her too. She wanted to be Bo’s sister, but she wanted her owner to touch her in ways quite inappropriate for sisters. She wanted the status of a Fae, but she liked being human, which meant being an animal to these people.

So many contradictions filled up her head, and she knew she wasn’t going to be given a choice. By Fae law, she had to wear a collar, be a succubus’ pet with all that entailed, lust after her female owner, and be nothing more than an animal without rights. Her Fae friends wouldn’t acknowledge her as having rights. She was entirely dependent on her owner.

That was why she needed to _seize_ freedom! She wasn’t going to just sit around and wait for her owner to give her the ‘rights’ her owner allowed her to have. She was going to _take_ freedom for herself the way she would take frippery from pretentious socialites, empowering herself with her own wit and ability.

She took a swig and stood up, striking the bottom of the bottle upon the bar as if to say firmly to the bartender that she just wasn’t going to take it anymore. Standing up, she wandered around the tavern back to the pool tables where Dyson and Tamsin were playing.

“I lied,” she said shortly, pulling off her scarf. “I am wearing bells.”

The two Fae looked up and studied her collar.

“Oh,” Dyson said simply.

Tamsin snorted and muttered, “Bo could have done a lot better things with that money than spoiling her stupid pet.”

“Oh, shut up,” she snapped, not liking the disrespect to her or her owner. She wasn’t stupid, and Tamsin had no right to judge how Bo spent her money. As for the other part, Kenzi _was_ Bo’s pet, so that wasn’t an insult so much as depressing.

Putting on her cutest pleading face, complete with big puppy-dog eyes, she addressed Dyson, “Isn’t it pretty? Bo wanted to surprise me, but I snooped and couldn’t resist.”

She stroked her collar, as if fondly. “But, it kind of, um, warped so that I can’t take it off… which is terrible, because now Bo will know the surprise is ruined! She’ll be devastated…”

“Uh-huh,” he said, not sounding like he bought into her act one bit. “And, let me guess, you need me to take it off to keep Bo from getting upset?”

“Oh, could you?” she asked, pouring delight and relief into her voice. Even if he was skeptical, maybe she could convince him to take the risk if it meant pleasing a cute girl—two cute girls, actually.

“On the other hand,” he offered dryly, “you could apologize to Bo and tell her how much you love her present. I’m sure she’d understand.”

“But think how much Bo was looking forward to showing to me!” she begged. “She would have done it tonight if Trick hadn’t called about the troll thing.”

“Goblin,” he softly corrected.

“What? Same thing; lives in Nilbog!” If Dyson didn’t get the reference, he did not _deserve_ to be remotely more powerful than Kenzi. She shook her head and silently told herself to focus on cute pleading. “The point is, Bo’s _really_ excited about showing me my collar, and she’ll probably want to do it right after! Do you really want to spoil this for her?”

“Just take off her fucking collar so we can get back to the game,” Tamsin complained. “If she’s lying, her owner will beat her ass so she won’t be able to sit for weeks, _won’t she_ , Kenzi?”

Kenzi’s eyes widened. She imagined Bo pulling Kenzi over her lap, sliding her panties down, and then smacking her ass hard, over and over… in the Dal, where everyone could see. None of the Fae would mind. She would just be a pet in need of discipline.

Cheeks hot, she nodded. “Bo would punish me,” she agreed.

To her delight, Dyson brought his large hands to her neck. They reached around to the back, and she could feel him pressing against her collar. And then… he pulled them back, leaving her collar on her neck.

“Sorry, it must already be keyed to Bo’s DNA,” he said apologetically. “I couldn’t take it off without damaging it.”

Her hopes died.

“Oh,” she said softly. She couldn’t ask Dyson to damage her collar without making it clear Kenzi wasn’t acting with her owner’s best interests in mind. “Guess I’ll be going then…”

She started backing up as a wild sort of primal fear emerged from inside her. These Fae she thought of as her friends were really her… well… _superiors_. They thought of her as like an animal, to be collared and owned. She needed to get out of here!

Her collar’s bells rang loudly in her ears as she ran out of the Dal. She knew she had to get as far as she could from the Fae. Even though she felt like the younger sister of a certain sexy succubus, said succubus clearly thought of her in a much creepier way, so she needed to run.

The persistent jingling finally made her stop a block away. She left her scarf in the Dal, and her collar was exposed to the world. It would pass for simple kink in human circles—vulgar, but harmless—but any Fae who looked at her collar would understand she was a human pet of a Fae. If her fear made her act like the animal they thought of her as, with her owner nowhere in sight, her intent to escape would be clear.

She imagined a Fae dog-catcher hunting her down and shuddered. What they could do to her… Oh, God, what they could do to her…

In order to keep them from hurting her, she needed to keep from giving away that she was afraid. She needed to project… cool, calm submission. She had to look like a pet content in her role.

She was a pet, and that was okay. She was a pet, and that was okay. She was a pet, and that was okay…

Taking a deep breath, she just repeated that mantra. She was Bo’s pet. She liked being Bo’s pet. She forced a smile and held her head high.

She started walking back to the Dal… but changed her mind and made a sharp turn through an alleyway. The Fae wouldn’t help her. She needed a human ally, someone who understood what it was like to be marked and owned. It wasn’t her first choice, but after having no luck with Trick and Dyson, Kenzi would look to Lauren for help.

She just pretended it was an order from her owner, like Bo ordered her to ask help from her owner’s other human. She would obey because she liked being Bo’s pet. She liked following Bo’s orders. She was a pet, and that was okay…

*-*-*-*

Bo walked cautiously through the darkened office building, her sword held at the ready. She tracked the goblinoid Fae criminal here. It was tricky, able to appear and vanish from sight at will. If she paid close attention, however, she could hear the taps of its claws against the tiled floor.

Now it was silent. It, too, was cautious. It would doubtlessly wait until she was right beside it before lunging for her throat. Her arm already bore the deep scratches of their last encounter. It was dangerous, but so was she.

She held her breath as she tensed and listened with all her might. If she could just hear its breath… something to clue her into finding its location…

BZZZ! BZZZ! Her phone rang loudly. As she scrambled to answer it, if just to stop the ringing, she heard the faint clacking of the goblin dashing over the tiles, moving across the room.

“Trick! This really isn’t a good time! The goblin…”

“RRARH!” The sound was close!

Dropping the phone, Bo tucked her chin down just in time to keep it from lacerating her throat. It caught her face, though. Deep gashes were ruthlessly torn in her flesh, filling her mouth with her hot blood. “Arrrghaahhh!”

Bo didn’t think. She just punched the air in front of her, where she knew the goblin would have to be to attack her like that. Her fist smacked hard into its firm, scaled flesh, and she heard it slam down into the floor about a meter away. It was then silent.

She gasped, blood flying out of her mouth. She gingerly reached up and applied pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding. Her heart beat madly, and the adrenaline made her more awake than if she had downed three cups of coffee. That was _too_ close!

“Bo!” Trick’s concerned voice came faintly from the phone. “Are you alright?”

She knelt down and picked up the phone. Her hand shook as she raised it to her ear. “I really, really need to get laid,” she complained. “The goblin’s down. I think I knocked it out, but it’s invisible, so I don’t know exactly where…”

There was a sudden clatter as the goblin sprang up and raced across the floor. A window shattered, the pieces falling outward. The goblin was gone.

“Damn it! It’s not down. It’s on the move again,” she said. “I’d go after it now, but I really need to heal. Sorry, Trick.”

“Just take care of yourself,” he said kindly. “That’s the most important thing.”

She smiled, or at least started to before the pain made her reconsider. In any case, she was glad to have Trick. “Will do. So, why were you calling, anyway?”

“Well, it’s not that important,” he said. “Kenzi was a bit upset. I tried giving her a pep talk, but I’m sure she’d feel better if it came from you. Anyway, don’t let me or Kenzi distract you from getting the, um, medical treatment you need.”

“Yeah,” she said, amused by the euphemism. “I’ll make sure my doctor examines me closely, explores every nook and cranny.”

Trick hung up without saying goodbye, his way of telling her to stop talking about her sex life. She snorted.

She stood, legs wobbling, and made her way toward Lauren’s place. She’d have enough sex to heal, have some more sex, call Kenzi to see what was bothering her, and then have a quickie before returning to deal with the goblin. After that, she would definitely need another visit to the doctor…


	6. Chapter 6

Kenzi jingled her way to Lauren’s place, grateful for the cold air to cool off her heated cheeks. She hoped that it did something to make her look less awkward than she felt… Though, she doubted it. Coming up to Lauren’s door, she gave a solid knock and stood back.

What would she do if Lauren weren’t home? Would she hang around outside, waiting for her to return? Where anyone would see her in her collar? Fortunately, the door opened a moment later.

“Kenzi?” The doctor looked at her curiously. In contrast to how Kenzi felt, Lauren looked perfectly composed, along with her characteristically cool arrogance.

Good. She would need Lauren’s help to stay afloat.

“Hey, Lauren,” she mumbled shyly, her collar ringing at the movement.

Lauren’s eyes flicked down to her neck, studying her collar. Her eyes narrowed. She knew what it was.

“Could I come in?” she asked, feeling almost like a vampire in need of an invitation.

Lauren nodded and stepped aside.

She walked inside, very aware of the loud jingles that filled Lauren’s apartment. She felt like a cat. She was Bo’s cat, and Lauren was letting her in for the night. She could practically feel Lauren’s hands on her, stroking her sides.

_“Good pussy-cat,”_ Lauren would whisper…

Lauren closed the door behind her, and Kenzi turned to face her owner’s girlfriend. Kenzi sheepishly pointed at her collar. “Yeah, so, I take it you know what I’ve gotten myself into this time, right?”

“A Dark Fae pet collar,” Lauren replied without hesitation. She pointed at the tag. “May I?”

She nodded, collar jingling.

Lauren reached a hand over to cup her collar’s tag, her fingers rubbing lightly against Kenzi’s breasts.

Despite herself, she let out a little moan as she resisted the urge to lean into Lauren’s hand. In addition to feeling attraction to her owner, her collar seemed to have made her attracted to women in general. Her eyes were, in fact, drawn to Lauren’s blouse and how much of her breasts were revealed. She didn’t mind so much now being attracted to her gender as she minded her collar making her so aroused by being a pet, inherently beneath Bo and Lauren… unless Bo made Lauren a pet too, of course.

She wondered if she’d have sex with Lauren under Bo’s command…

“Kenzi!”

She looked up at Lauren, suddenly aware she’d missed a question. “Y-yeah?”

“I asked you if this tag always had your name on it,” Lauren said, lightly tugging her tag for emphasis. “That would mean it was meant for you specifically—probably as an attack on Bo. If it was blank before you put it on, the Dark Fae who owns the collar probably doesn’t care about owning _you_ specifically, and Bo could just explain that she’s laid claim to you first and ask them to take it off.”

“Well, that’s the problem,” she said. “Turn it around. You’ll see.”

Lauren flipped the tag over and read it. She froze. After a moment, she dropped Kenzi’s tag and took a step back. “So, you’re… Of course. You’ve always been Bo’s pet. How silly of me to not…”

Lauren abruptly lost her composure as she ducked her head and grabbed her face, clearly trying to keep from crying.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Kenzi threw up her hands. “Wait! I don’t know what Bo thinks about this, but I don’t want to be a… a pet.”

Except how she did! Except how kneeling before her owner and getting patted on the head sounded just fine! Who wouldn’t want to be taken care of by a hot succubus? Kenzi was Bo’s pet, and that’s what was best for her!

She fought against her collar’s influence and bent to kneel before Lauren. No, she went to hug her! Her owner’s girlfriend needed a hug, and Kenzi was sure it was a pet’s job to cuddle. Also, she wasn’t a pet and was just hugging her owner’s girlfriend because she needed it.

Lauren hugged her back. “Thanks, Kenzi.”

Kenzi supposed she could have been reading too much into that, but it sounded to her like how one might address a dog. Lauren was probably just being her cold, stuck-up self… but Kenzi felt more and more like Bo’s pet. And Lauren clearly thought she belonged as one.

She whimpered. “Lauren, you have to help me! Bo’s making me her pet, and my collar… It’s doing things to me!”

Lauren ended the hug, pulling back and looking at her with pity. “I’ll talk to Bo, but if she’s already collared you, it looks like she’s made up her mind about you. Humans aren’t given much choice in this matter.”

“No!” She shook her head firmly, causing loud jingling. “I won’t accept that. We have to stand together, us humans. Are you really okay with Bo collaring me like the Ash marked you? What’s to stop her from collaring _you_?”

“Bo wouldn’t dare,” Lauren stated angrily. “If she even thinks about it, I’ll let her have it.”

Lauren’s voice softened, “But with you, Kenzi… it’s a little different. You’re already her pet by Fae law and, honestly, how you fit into her life anyway. Collaring you will make you safer. I know Bo wants to protect you, and I’m sure she has your best interests in mind.”

She gaped, not believing she was hearing this. “That… that’s what Trick said. But I’m not…” She tugged at her collar.

“I’m sorry, Kenzi,” Lauren said, sounding sincere. “Humans don’t have rights, though. We’re owned by Fae. Legally, I am Bo’s property just as much as you are. The difference is I’m not a pet like you are.”

“But… but we shouldn’t be slaves!” She looked pleadingly at her. “We can fight back. Just help me get my collar off! We can hop the border and…”

“Kenzi!” Lauren snapped, cutting her off. “There are no countries in the Fae world. That is a human cultural construct. There is only the Light and the Dark, and both see us as slaves—or worse, livestock. Their power is immense, and there is no place we could possibly go where we would be treated better than we are now, under the care of an unaligned succubus in the favor of the Blood King.”

The hairs on her arms stood on end. While she was aware that Fae ate humans, she never really considered how close she was to being… well, livestock, as Lauren put it so bluntly. Bo was always there to protect her, and she didn’t realize Bo was her owner until today.

She stroked her collar, feeling the bumps of the pretty stones. Maybe Trick was right. Maybe she should start appreciating it. Being collared meant that her owner liked her as a pet and not livestock. As a pet, she would be protected, loved, and cared for. It wasn’t that Bo demanded her freedom so much as that she had none for Bo to take.

She remembered when she snuck into the glass factory where the Ash and the Morrigan tested Bo. Before then, when Dyson and Hale abducted Bo, they pretty much just let Kenzi be. But Kenzi felt loyalty to Bo, tracked them down, and chose to meddle in Fae affairs. By diving into that building, Kenzi gave up her freedom for Bo. The moment that Fae dude grabbed her… she was fair game for any Fae to claim.

And then Bo rescued her with a violent shout of _“She’s mine!”_

Kenzi had felt feelings of such relief and joy for Bo to have asserted her friendship and loyalty. She would get to be the superhero’s sidekick and brave danger with the loving protection of her new BFF. The words echoed in her mind: _“She’s mine…! Mine…! Mine…!”_

Kenzi never considered how possessive that shout was until now. She supposed it was completely true. Bo claimed her, and from that point on, Kenzi was Bo’s. Everyone called her a pet because she was.

She nodded, accepting Lauren’s words as true. “Bo’s the boss,” she agreed.

*-*-*-*

Bo stumbled as she approached her girlfriend’s place, her hand pressed against her bloody cheek. The loss of blood was starting to get to her. She just focused on that great sex waiting for her, and that gave her the strength to keep going.

She wished she took Kenzi with her. She could have used the girl’s support, but she knew Kenzi was safer where she was: drinking all of Trick’s cheap ale.

She wondered what it was that upset Kenzi enough to motivate Trick to call her. She hoped Kenzi didn’t find that collar! What would Kenzi think of her?

She made herself forget about Kenzi. She had to take care of herself right now. And the likelihood of Dal-bound Kenzi finding the collar wasn’t that great, so it was silly of her to worry about it.

Coming to the door, she gave it a firm knock. Her vision became sharp as her horniness awoke her inner Fae nature. When Lauren opened that door, she doubted she’d make it to the bedroom. She’d just rip off all her girlfriend’s clothes and fuck her right there…

There were some shuffling sounds, followed by muffled voices.

Shit. Lauren had company.

She clamped down on her Fae nature, hoping her eyes weren’t glowing. She tried to think about the most unsexy things she could think of.

Trick, for instance.

Though she had to admit the older Fae was a very handsome man…

Fortunately, she was saved from perving on another of her family members when Lauren opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

“Whoever it is, just tell them to go away,” Kenzi hissed as Lauren peered through the peephole. “Or don’t answer it at all. They’ll just assume no one’s home and—” She shut up as Lauren turned and shot her a hard look.

“It’s our lovely owner,” Lauren said softly, looking Kenzi over.

Bo was here?! Kenzi stiffened. Bo was here… and she would catch Kenzi in her collar. She would know Kenzi snooped and put it on, and she would know Kenzi knew she was a pet, and Kenzi couldn’t bear it all!

“No, no, no,” she mumbled, her bells jingling as she backed up. “I’m not here. Just… let me sneak out the window… or hide in your closet or something.”

“Kenzi!” Lauren snapped. “Your owner is here. Show some respect, please.” She waved Kenzi over.

“Oh…” Kenzi groaned. She knew she should be obedient and come when called, even for her owner’s girlfriend if not Bo herself, and she knew she should be pleased to see her owner, but she felt so intimidated at the same time. Bo would see her in her collar, and Kenzi would finally understand what it truly meant to be Bo’s pet.

Plus, Bo hadn’t intended on Kenzi wearing her collar so soon. Her owner would likely be angry that she lost the chance to properly collar her pet. She would take it out on Kenzi!

What was that Tamsin had said? Something about Bo beating her ass until Kenzi wouldn’t want to sit down for weeks? Tamsin seemed to think that was a plausible punishment for a Fae to dish out to her disobedient pet. Being Fae herself, Tamsin would know what she was talking about.

Kenzi imagined her owner pushing her over Lauren’s couch and proceeding to smack her ass with all that super Fae strength. She’d look pleadingly at Lauren, who would just watch her with scientific curiosity. Bo would make Kenzi yelp, and her bells would ring as her owner would smack her with those perfect succubus hands that practically glowed with beauty. Kenzi would try to squirm away, but Bo would hold her still, and Kenzi would secretly love every moment…!

“Kenzi, come on,” Lauren insisted. “Your owner is here, and I’m sure she would like to see her pet waiting for her and smiling.” 

Kenzi pictured a dog-owner coming home to a delighted pet. That’s what dogs did. They loved their owners and would hurry over to the door to meet them, barking and jumping around, and the owners would be happy that they were so loved.

Lauren was right. Bo would want to see her smiling and happy to see her owner. That’s what pets did—at least the better ones—and it was Kenzi’s duty as Bo’s pet.

Slowly, she took a step forward. And then another one. Her bells jingled as she put one foot in front of the other and closed the distance between her and Lauren, who waited impatiently.

She felt naked. Though she wore a full outfit plus collar, she felt completely and utterly exposed. She was sure Lauren saw right through her and knew everything turned her on including Lauren herself. She felt like such a slut, such a succubus’ pet, and like she could never regain her composure.

Kenzi’s bells jingled as she merely shifted her balance, and she looked down at the floor in humiliation—er, taking a moment to examine Lauren’s breasts on the way there. She hoped Lauren didn’t notice… but she knew she did.

Lauren cupped her chin and pulled her face up. “Smile,” she prompted. “It’s not like your owner is the Ash. It’s just Bo.”

Bo… Her best friend forever, her roommate, her sister… Kenzi and Bo had fought side by side and saved the world together. She loved Bo deeply, and she knew Bo felt the same way, whether or not she factored in some weird Fae/human ownership dynamic. In the end, that didn’t matter.

So what if Bo thought of herself as superior for being Fae? It was like Trick said: humans were naturally subordinate to Fae the way dogs were naturally subordinate to humans. With all the magic she’d witnessed and the extraordinary things she’d seen Bo do, it was a given that Fae were better than humans in some ways. Kenzi was naturally subordinate to Bo, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be a loving relationship.

How many wonderful human/dog relationships were there in the world? Being a pet couldn’t be all that bad. Just because some Fae were to humans like Ted Nugent was to animals, it didn’t mean Bo would consider Kenzi worthy of any abuse greater than making her wear a beautiful symbol of Bo’s protection. Yes, Kenzi’s owner, like Trick, agreed that humans were people, and she would fight to protect their rights as people. Kenzi was in good hands.

Kenzi was Bo’s pet.

Bo’s.

Kenzi knew Bo. She trusted Bo. Yes, she would let Bo own her.

As if she had a choice.

She forced a trembling smile, for Lauren, and for her owner. She still felt completely exposed, embarrassed about her collar, and insecure in her role as a pet, but she could manage this much.

It was only Bo.

  
*-*-*-*

Bo had just switched off her Fae spirit by the time Lauren opened the door.

Her girlfriend looked at her with concern. “Bo! What happened? Quick, come in,” she ushered Bo inside.

“Thanks,” she said, groaning at the pain as she entered. “Trick sent me to get this ring from a…” She trailed off as she spotted Lauren’s houseguest.

Kenzi stood in front of her, smiling hesitantly. Her sexual aura pulsated with excited chi, and she smelled absolutely delicious. Ryan’s collar was wrapped around her neck.

Bo blinked, trying to process this. Kenzi was there, smelling like food, and wearing the collar.

Wearing the collar.

Being a succubus, Bo was more in touch with her sexuality than most women. She believed that sex existed to make everyone feel good and that anything sexual was ultimately for everyone’s betterment. Bo was thus free from the tremendous embarrassment that seemed tied up with all sexual topics for most people, and she lived an empowered existence. It was, therefore, a very distressing alien sensation that overtook Bo and made her feel horrible as she fully registered that Kenzi was wearing the collar that Bo tried to hide from her.

Kenzi not only found it, but… but… she put it on? Why would she do that? Did she think it was fashionable? No, she couldn’t, because Kenzi wasn’t an idiot. She would recognize that it was definitely a pet collar for her, and why oh why would she put on the collar?

Bo did what anyone would do under such embarrassment: she blushed. Blood rushed to her cheeks, and her cheek wound leaked more profusely. She clapped her hands to her wound.

Both Kenzi and Lauren moved forward out of concern. The bells on Kenzi’s collar jingled softly as she moved, which struck Bo as cute even if absurd. (Why did she put it on?) They reached out to Bo, helping her slow the bleeding with their hands.

“Thanks,” she murmured, smiling at her girlfriend and best friend, “but I’m going to need a bit more than that…” She looked at Kenzi, curious if she wanted to go there.

Kenzi looked hesitant, but she nodded, her collar chiming as if to emphasize her agreement. She was willing to help Bo, and Bo could tell that Kenzi—for all her protesting she only liked men—was into the suggestion and would be satisfied.

With that squared away, Bo looked to Lauren for permission. She knew Lauren was fine with Bo having several other partners, but it was one thing for Bo to see other people when she left Lauren and quite another to have Bo bring another woman into her and Lauren’s bed.

Lauren looked at Kenzi. Her eyes flicked lower, as if checking her out. She turned back to Bo and nodded assent. Calmly, she began undressing.

Bo’s Fae nature reasserted itself, enhancing her vision, and she licked her lips as she studied her willing prey. Lauren would give her the most pleasure for a longer period, but Kenzi’s chi was bubbling at the surface. Nibbling at that would heal her wounds fastest.

Turning to Kenzi, she cradled her warm cheek and pulled Kenzi’s mouth into hers. Bo kissed her passionately, her tongue gently caressing Kenzi’s own.

As the kiss ended, Bo pulled back to gauge Kenzi’s reaction. If her friend seemed bothered by kissing her, Bo would let her sit this out and would regain her strength with Lauren alone. On the contrary, however, Kenzi looked aroused and pleased by the kiss. A goofy smile was plastered across her face in spite of the gory blood that dripped down their fronts.

Bo grinned. Good. Nonconsensual activity was her only hard limit.

She kissed her again, and this time began removing Kenzi’s blouse with a graceful ease, careful to keep from further damaging Kenzi’s clothes. As much as she liked the notion of tearing the clothes from her partner, it wouldn’t do to so intimidate and disadvantage Kenzi on their first sexual experience together, especially when she didn’t have a change of clothes readily available as did Lauren. Besides, Bo could wait a few seconds longer…

Kenzi moaned as Bo removed her bra and played with her breasts, flicking her nipples. Kenzi was already horny; it was easy to get her ready. Bo spiritually probed inside Kenzi, grabbed onto her chi, and gleefully sucked it from her friend’s body, stimulating Kenzi’s pleasure centers.

In addition to enjoying her yummy meal of human life force, Bo was pleased to watch Kenzi orgasm and know she was the cause. She cared deeply for her friend and felt bad for whatever got her down earlier, so she was delighted to see her look so happy now. The night turned out as she had hoped it would: Bo used her powers to give Kenzi a night of great sex. She knew Kenzi would be thankful and return the favor when she got her strength back.

Bo’s body made good use of Kenzi’s chi, healing her wounds and replenishing her blood supply. She cut off the flow of chi when she felt Kenzi start to tremble, and she cradled the powerless human. “Thanks, Kenz.”

Kenzi whimpered with gratitude, staring at Bo as if at a visiting angel.

Smiling, Bo patted her shoulders. “And if you want more of that, all you have to do is ask,” she told her.

“Well, I suppose I should have kept my clothes on,” Lauren said dryly. She was now fully nude, and she smirked slightly as she observed them.

“Nonsense,” Bo exclaimed. “There’s no telling what damage that horrible thing could have done. I demand a thorough examination, doctor.”

“And her?” Lauren nodded at Kenzi, resting helplessly in Bo’s arms.

Bo looked at Kenzi. “Up for more?” she asked quietly.

Kenzi looked at Lauren. Her sexual aura pulsed even if her chi was minimal. She looked back to Bo.

“If you want to, then that’s what I want, Bo,” Kenzi mumbled. Her bells rang with each movement. Bo thought it was adorable.

Maybe that’s why she put on the collar, because it was cute. Maybe Kenzi just wanted to look cute for Bo. Kenzi was wearing her little collar with her name on it and with bells, and it was just so cute.

Why wouldn’t Kenzi want to look cute? It was practically her job to be cute. That’s how she charmed her way into Bo’s life. She liked making Bo happy by being cute. It made sense that, upon finding the collar, she would want to use it to make Bo happy by putting it on and acting all cute.

Bo just assumed Kenzi would find it degrading because Ryan meant it as something to decorate Bo’s pet human, but Kenzi could appreciate it on a meta level. She was smart like that. She knew the Fae world believed she was a pet, and she could roll with that.

There were certain advantages to that, like none of the nasty Fae trying to eat her or take her as a pet for themselves. She was certainly able to enter more Fae places because of it. Even Trick wouldn’t have let Kenzi enter the Dal and live if Bo hadn’t claimed her and essentially told everyone Kenzi was her pet. Bo still had to reassert her claim from time to time. The Fae world was just plain unfriendly to humans.

Yeah, Kenzi probably put it on as a joke. She was Bo’s pet to the Fae world, and she knew that Bo would find her putting it on amusing. It was amusing. And cute. And sexy. Bo was glad to get to see how it looked on her.

“Kenzi likes her collar,” Lauren said, stepping over to them. She ran a finger down the side of the collar as she ran a hand down Bo’s back. “That’s why she came here. To show it off.”

“Uh-huh,” Kenzi agreed, watching Lauren and admiring her body. “What she said.”

“Really?” Bo asked, surprised. Did Kenzi not take it as a joke? But...? But... how could she take it so positively? “You like it that much?”

Kenzi glanced away from Lauren’s tits to look up at Bo with a guilty expression. “It’s, well, um, really pretty. And the bells are, um, nice. And I... feel... spoiled?” She returned her gaze to Lauren.

Lauren stroked Kenzi’s hair. “She told me she thinks it’s gorgeous,” she elaborated to Bo. “None of her other girlfriends ever gave her anything like this, and she adores it.”

“What she said,” Kenzi said softly. “I... I love my collar, Bo, and... I love being your pet.” Her voice faltered, and she looked away from both women.

“My...” Bo stared at Kenzi as what she said began to really sink in. “My pet? You’re my pet? And you love your... collar.”

And... the humiliation was back, and this time Bo didn’t have the excuse of bleeding to death to distract everyone with sexy fun times.

Shit. Oh shit. Really, really, shit!

Bo finally pieced together what must have happened. Kenzi found the collar, thought Bo got it for her, and started thinking Bo was one of those Fae who kept humans for pets. She must have worried... talked to people. She certainly talked to Trick and Lauren. Who else thought Bo enslaved Kenzi?

Bo looked at Lauren. Her dedicated girlfriend thought Bo enslaved her best friend. She felt sick.

“Take her,” Bo mumbled, holding Kenzi out to Lauren.

Lauren looked surprised but accepted Kenzi into her arms. She stumbled when Bo released all the weight, but she managed to set Kenzi’s weak form down on her couch—an effort that resulted in a great deal of jingling—as Bo ran for the toilet to vomit.


	8. Chapter 8

Kenzi had never felt anything like it. Bo ate a part of her essence, and it made her incredibly weak, but it felt amazing. As her chi left her body, she must have orgasmed fifty times, and the afterglow was like being on heroin. Bo was her new drug.

Bo was also her owner. She felt it now, more than ever. It was clear to her. She was Bo's property, and that was just fine...

Kenzi was too weak to stand, or even sit up of her own volition. Lauren had to help push her up into a sitting position. Lauren... Wasn't she nice?

Kenzi really hadn't given her a fair shot. Lauren had helped her out when she was afraid at the prospect of being a pet, had helped smooth things over with Bo, and she now took care of her in her weakened state. It didn't hurt that her collar made her like the ladies like she used to like the men and that Lauren played nursemaid to her in the nude.

She chuckled. She felt utterly ridiculous, sitting topless on Lauren's couch while soaked with sweat and the product of her sexual experience after having her soul eaten out by her succubus BFF, who was actually her owner. Things were just so wacky and upside down that Kenzi couldn't even feel embarrassed anymore. She could only go with the flow and accept the madness of being a succubus' pet.

"You did well, Kenzi," Lauren praised, bushing Kenzi's hair out of her eyes. "I think Bo was pleased."

Kenzi smiled. Pleasing Bo was definitely one of her jobs now.

"You just keep doing that whenever Bo's hungry, okay?" Lauren continued. "I think that's what Bo wants. You've been in a constant state of sexual arousal since she collared you, right?"

"Mmm-hmm," Kenzi hummed an affirmative in a sing-song manner. "My collar makes me wanna..." She trailed off as she imagined Bo making her kneel, kiss her hand, and...

"Yes, I thought I recognized this pattern," Lauren said, lifting Kenzi's hair so she could examine Kenzi's collar. "It's a romance collar, for a Fae's, well..."

"Fuck toy," Kenzi supplied.

"Sex slave," Lauren said instead. "Let's treat this like it is. There's nothing wrong with being a slave, Kenzi. Our owner is the best we'll ever find."

"I prefer 'fuck toy'," Kenzi said, disturbed by Lauren's casual attitude toward their enslavement. 'Slavery' was a dirty word, something ugly from the past that wasn't supposed to exist today. She knew the Fae did things differently, but for all their power, humans had to be superior on some level to have done away with that awful system hundreds of years ago. (Though, Kenzi's collar did its work by making talk of being a slave arousing.)

Lauren snorted. "Fine, you're Bo's _fuck toy_."

"And don't you forget it," Kenzi said with a smile. Her smile faded as she looked over her senior slave. "What do you have to be?"

Lauren looked away and didn't answer. She sat beside Kenzi and stared off into space.

"Oh, that's how it is," Kenzi said as she realized. Figured. "I'm Bo's pet; you're Bo's girlfriend. I have to wear a collar, but you..."

Lauren coughed, looking embarrassed. "I said I'd talk to her about the collar, and I still mean to."

"Yeah..." Kenzi laughed humorlessly, her collar jingling. "After you made me tell her I loved it."

Lauren flashed her a frustrated look. "Would you have preferred I told her..." She softly whispered the last part into Kenzi's ear: "...that you were trying to run away?"

Yikes! Kenzi shook her head no, her bells underlining her negative response.

"Then aren't you happy I covered for you?" Lauren whispered.

Kenzi nodded.

"And what do you say?" Lauren pressed.

"Thanks, Lauren," Kenzi said.

"You're very welcome, Kenzi," Lauren said, giving her an affectionate pat on the head.

It reminded Kenzi of Trick comparing her to a kid, saying that Kenzi really wasn't an adult. His point was that Fae were like adults and naturally in charge, and Kenzi was therefore always going to be Bo's inferior in every interaction. She wondered if Lauren thought of herself as above Kenzi too. Certainly, Kenzi's collar didn't help, making her look and feel like an animal, a pet...

With effort, Kenzi lifted her hand and grasped her tag. The cool metal pressed against her palm as she squeezed. She was Kenzi, property of Bo, and the entire world would know it now.

*-*-*-*

Bo rinsed out her mouth for the third time. Shit! She felt disgusting.

Why'd she have to accept that package? She should have trashed the thing the moment Ryan's courier gave it to her. Now Kenzi...

She splashed some water on her face. How could Bo have been so stupid? She should have asked about the collar the moment she saw it on Kenzi's neck!

Of course, Bo _had_ been bleeding to death at the time. But that was no excuse! She should have...! She should have...

Damn it.

There was no point to this. The damage was done. Kenzi was... And Bo had to do the best she could to fix things.

Kenzi was what was important. She still didn't know what was going on. Bo needed to say something right away. Even though when she did, Kenzi could very well decide not to be Bo's friend, anymore.

Could Bo live with that? She couldn't imagine life without Kenzi!

She took a deep breath, exhaled. She needed to do this. If Kenzi got upset... Well, she'd deal with that when it came.

Entering Lauren's sitting area, she found her beautiful nude girlfriend helping a topless, sweat-saturated Kenzi drink a glass of water. Lauren held it to her lips while Kenzi swallowed mouthfuls, and Lauren dabbed up splashes with a hand towel. The undeniably pretty collar rang merrily as its jewels sparkled in the light.

Bo was struck by the adorableness of the scene. She bet if she filmed it and put it on PornTube, it would go viral overnight. Lauren and Kenzi were ten times cuter than any Japanese cat to take 4chan by storm.

But she had to interrupt. She cleared her throat.

Kenzi stiffened. Lauren quickly pulled the glass away, wiped Kenzi's face, and looked up attentively.

They were afraid.

Of Bo.

Bo looked at her girlfriend's face. She looked worn and sad, and Bo's heart broke.

"No," she found herself saying, just trying to rid them of whatever horrible things they were thinking about her. "It's not like that. Lauren..."

She ran over to her and wrapped her in a tight hug, Lauren hugging back after a pause. As much as Lauren's form aroused her, she ignored that to focus on getting through to her girlfriend. "I could _never_ hurt you," she murmurred in her ear. "Neither of you."

Lauren shuddered and started to cry. "Bo," she mumbled, "after what the Ash did..."

"I'm not the Ash," she said. "I'm not... There's none of that Fae shit, alright?"

"Fae shit?" Lauren asked, her voice rising in pitch as she sobbed.

"I'm not trying to be your..." Slave owner. Bo couldn't make herself vocalize the filthy language and choked. "I'm just me. Just a woman. Who loves you. If you'll have me."

"Oh, Bo..." Lauren squeezed her tightly.

Bo hugged her back, feeling tears start to come to her own eyes.

Bells jingled as Kenzi tried to stand... and they jingled some more as she fell back on her ass. "Ooch."

Lauren snorted against her neck.

Bo smiled in spite of herself. As much as she hated that she let Kenzi freak out over the collar, damn if that girl didn't know how to be the cutest thing in the room.

"I wish you wouldn't do Fae shit with Kenzi either," Lauren said softly. "I understand marking her, but she's been really upset."

Bo clenched her teeth. "I didn't. I won't! She, ugh..."

With resentment, she pulled out of the hug to talk to Kenzi. There would be plenty of time to cuddle with Lauren later, and she really needed to talk to Kenzi.

Kenzi was wiggling around, trying to get comfortable. When she saw Bo facing her, she stopped and looked up at her with... fear, respect, and... affection? "Bo?" Kenzi asked meekly.

"Kenzi..." Bo didn't know where to start. "Trick said... I mean, I know you think I... I'm so sorry for everything... and I drank your chi without..."

"Bo, it's okay," Kenzi said. "I get it. Trick and Lauren helped me understand. You're in charge; I'm second-fiddle. That's okay. Humans are just your guys' animals, after all. I'm fine being..."

"Kenzi!" Bo grabbed onto her shoulders to knock her out of her self-deprecating diatribe. "You are _not_ an animal. You are a human being... A Canadian citizen! With rights! You don't have to be anything you don't want to be."

Kenzi blinked. "I don't? But..." She raised a hand and tapped the collar.

"Kenzi, I never intended you to see that fucking thing," she said. "It was a gift--to me, not you. Ryan thought I'd like it for-- but I don't. I was going to just hand it back and say 'Sorry, but I respect my human friends.'"

"Oh," Kenzi said softly. Her voice sounded shocked, like she could barely believe what Bo was saying, but Bo noted also that she sounded immensely relieved.

"Oh?" Lauren echoed. There was an edge to her voice. "If I were Kenzi, I would feel less than convinced, given that you still managed to force that 'fucking thing' on her pretty little neck. I for one find it very interesting that you went with a mark that tells the world she's your pet. It's a collar, Bo, like a _dog collar_. The Ash's mark was much more subtle than that, but then the Ash wasn't interested in a pet he could use for a fuck toy, either."

"That's not it," Bo protested. She released Kenzi to swivel around and address Lauren. "I don't want Kenzi to have any sex she's not comfortable with. I don't want Kenzi to wear the collar if she doesn't want to. I'm _not_ like the Ash!"

"What I find most interesting," Lauren said, raising her voice, "is how you mocked me for wearing the Ash's mark by calling it a _dog collar_ , as if it were horrible of me to _be a slave_ and degrading myself by _following orders_ , and here you are literally collaring poor Kenzi!"

"It's not...!" Bo exclaimed, frantically trying to recall the incident. It was shortly after she discovered the Ash owned Lauren. She was upset when she found out that Lauren only slept with her because Ash wanted her to spy on Bo, and she said some stupid things put of anger. "I... Lauren, I'm sorry I did that. I was angry at the time, but that was still wrong, and I'm sorry. It's not your fault the Ash enslaved you."

"No, it's not," Lauren agreed, throwing her words at Bo. "It's the Ash's fault! Only the Ash's fault. It's you damn Fae that think you're better than everyone else on this Earth--"

"Stop," Kenzi cut her off. " _Stop_. It's not Bo's fault either. It's the Light and the Dark. It's the man. It's not her."

Lauren paused. "Her collar's probably cutting off her oxygen," she grumbled to Bo half-heartedly.

"And Bo didn't force it on my neck, either," Kenzi continued. "I put it on, myself!"

"What?" Lauren asked, startled. She looked at Kenzi with disbelief. "You did what?"

Bo turned to face Kenzi in time to see her look away in embarrassment. "Yeah... I found my collar and... I thought it was pretty and wanted to know how it would look... and what it would feel like to wear it."

Lauren stepped over to Bo. "Is it true?" she asked her quietly. "You really didn't collar her?"

"It's all true," Bo assured her. "I would never collar Kenzi without her permission."

Lauren looked down, blinking back tears. She looked up and smiled sadly at Bo. "The little bitch said you collared her," she mumbled. "I'm glad it wasn't true."

"I thought she was going to," Kenzi defended herself. "Did it matter if I sped it up for her?"

Bo hugged Lauren. "I would never mark her," she said soothingly. "I would never mark you. You're both safe with me."

Kenzi shifted position, accompanied by bells. "I'm not a pet? Really?"

Bo released Lauren to comfort Kenzi. She sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're my BFF, Kenz. Friends don't enslave friends."

"Oh, cool," Kenzi said quietly. "Neat."

"Maybe Kenzi would appreciate it if you took off her collar," Lauren suggested. "I've exaggerated her level of admiration over her collar's aesthetic appeal."

Bo chuckled. "Would you like that?" she asked her friend. "Do you want me to take it off for you?"

Kenzi nodded. "Please and thank you."

Bo pulled back Kenzi's hair, easily found the buckle and undid it. There wasn't even the slightest resistence from the smooth leather. It just came off in her hands. The bells jingled as she placed the collar in her lap. "There you go, Kenz. Free as ever."


	9. Chapter 9

Kenzi gasped as Bo removed her collar. There was a sudden sensation, like an electric shock, as Kenzi's arousal rapidly diminished. She blinked, feeling like she'd awakened from a really intense sex dream. She still felt arousal, but less...

She lifted a hand and felt--not her collar--but her smooth skin. Now exposed to the air, her skin felt relief she hadn't even realized she missed. There was no ring to push her fingers through, no tag to grab. Most noticeably, there were no bells to ring at the slightest movement.

It was bizarre. On some level, she had acclimated to her collar's presence. She had thought it would be there for the rest of her life. Now that it was gone, she felt... sad, almost.

She looked at her collar as it lay undone in Bo's lap. It seemed so weird separated from her body. It was like a dead animal, physically the same as when it was its moment of glory but now perverse as it no longer sat on Kenzi's neck where it belonged.

As much as she loved being free, she had gotten used to the idea of being Bo's pet. There was something attractive about being loved, protected, and kept as a pet. Not that she _wanted_ to be a pet if she had the option of being free.

It was just weird to get used to the change.

"You okay, Kenzi?" Bo asked.

Kenzi looked at her owner--no, at her friend. Bo wasn't anyone's owner. "I'm fine," she said quietly.

Actually, she felt gross. Her best friend soul-fucked her, leaving her a sweaty, sticky mess. If she wasn't a pet, that meant she still had human dignity to be offended.

"I might like a shower," she said, looking down at her body. "And a change of clothes."

Bo frowned. "I took a lot out of you," she said. "You should probably just wait and regain your strength. Or, if you want, I could put some back in you."

Kenzi visualized Bo pushing chi back inside her. More blue light, more... indescribable pleasure. "Would that make me... you know, come?"

"Probably," Bo said. She smiled. "Does that make you eager?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. She froze in surprise. No bells! "I, uh, just mean, I'd rather, um..."

"Maybe it would be best if we helped Kenzi clean up?" Lauren suggested, leaning on Kenzi's armrest. "You could carry her to the shower."

"Uh, yeah," Kenzi agreed, looking up at her. "Let's do that."

Lauren was still hot. Kenzi still wouldn't kick her out of bed. On the other hand, she didn't still feel the driving need to take her to bed in the first place.

"Alright," Bo said, handing Kenzi's jingling collar to Lauren. She slipped an arm under Kenzi's legs and moved her other arm behind Kenzi's back.

Suddenly, Kenzi found herself horizontal as Bo lifted her up and stood, wrapping her arms around Kenzi. Kenzi yelped at the disorientation but made herself relax. It was only Bo. Bo carrying her like Kenzi belonged to her.

No, that wasn't true. She was just Bo's friend. Really, there was nothing about this that said pet/owner.

Bo carried her up the stairs easily, testament to her otherworldly power. Bo's thin, warm arms cradling Kenzi didn't feel nearly this strong. The beautiful young woman who held her didn't seem like she would be as strong and as firm as a boxing champion. Yet Kenzi knew that Bo--if she wanted to--could own _any_ human she wanted!

Kenzi tilted her head to look up at her face. Her gaze first landed on succubus cleavage. Bo, of course, always dressed to show off her goodies and lure lays with her gorgeous flesh. Kenzi knew Bo was always emitting pheromones or something to make her seem sexier than anyone else, and that was the only reason Kenzi's gaze lingered for a few seconds before making the rest of the journey upwards.

Bo looked down at her with concern. She seemed deeply worried about her.

Kenzi didn't know what to think. On one level, she was glad Bo was worried. Kenzi just spent all night in hell, believing she was a pet, all because of Bo's stupid collar. Let her worry!

On another level, Kenzi felt bad for Bo. She loved Bo, and it killed her to watch her suffer like this, all because of Kenzi. Wasn't it Kenzi's fault for putting the damn thing on?

Why did she put it on, anyway? She supposed that it was probably enchanted to make her wear it as soon as she touched it. It was an evil Fae restraining device, after all. That, and it was just, well, interesting.

It was pretty, quite exotic, and... it had Kenzi's name on it. It was a piece of jewelry for her, a gift from Bo by all appearances. Even if it seemed terribly unusual and offensive, she'd wanted to model it because she was flattered.

"Here we are, Kenzi," Bo said as she carried her into Lauren's bathroom. "Think you can stand on your own?"

"Uh, yeah," she said, blinking back to reality. She felt embarrassed being carted around and was eager to regain her independence. She wasn't a _pet_.

The world spun as Bo flipped her right side up and set her on her feet. Kenzi wobbled. Blood rushed through her ears, making that sound like when people tell you they can hear the sea when they put seashells to their ears, and her vision blurred.

She fell toward the tiled floor, throwing her arms out to catch herself and tumbling down on her hands and knees.

"Kenzi!"

Bo knelt down beside her.

"I'm okay," she mumbled. When it came down to it, she would reassure Bo even though she felt enormously not okay, and even when she knew it was Bo's fault. The girl might have only fucked her spiritually, but she still liked it rough. Damn!

Bo grabbed Kenzi's shoulder and squeezed sympathetically. She patted the back of her neck and lightly stroked her hair. There was no reason for Kenzi to think this was like an owner/pet moment, right? They were just touchy-feely people.

Nevertheless, it made Kenzi uncomfortable. She would tell Bo to stop, and Bo would understand. She turned to look at her friend.

"Thanks," Kenzi said, offering her friend a smile.

Bo smiled back, her face still filled with worry. "Are you sure you don't want some of your chi back?"

Kenzi pictured it: Bo feeding her her own strength back into her mouth like a mother bird feeding her chick, crossed with kinky supernatural sex. She could stand being fed on while collared because she was obsessing over Bo then, but having magic sex with Bo now would just be too weird.

"I'm fine," she lied again. "Really."

"Well, I think the shower might be too much for you, then," Bo said with a frown. "A bath would work, but you could fall into the water and drown if you lose strength at the wrong time. I'd be afraid to leave you alone."

"Oh," she said. Damn it. She supposed she'd have to stay a gross mess until morning then.

"So, I think I should be here to keep an eye on you," Bo continued. "Sound good?"

"Yeah," she said. Then she processed what Bo said. "Wait, you'll be _watching me_? While I'm naked?"

Leave it to a succubus to come up with a solution that sounded like it was ripped from a porno.

"Calm down, Kenzi," Bo said. She stroked Kenzi's hair again. "It's not like it's just for me to get turned on. Would you prefer I bring Lauren in here, have her keep an eye on you instead?"

"Um..." Kenzi found it difficult to pay attention with Bo's hand passing over her uncollared neck, which felt really nice now that the obstruction was gone (even though she still kind of missed it).

What did Bo say? Lauren? Did she want Lauren to help her instead?

She'd grown attached to Lauren when she'd thought they were sister slaves. Of course, Lauren had still managed to piss her off with her oh-so-superior demeanor, and Kenzi was fairly sure she'd treated Kenzi like the pet they both thought she was at the time. And... there was the whole thing where Kenzi was so totally ogling her, and Lauren knew about it, and that was so embarrassing...

Not that being with Bo wouldn't be embarrassing. She'd been collarly-affected lusting after Bo all night, after all. She'd felt like Bo's pet. Then Bo gave her a glow job while Kenzi was all collared up.

After that, of course, Bo apologized to both of them. She honestly wanted to mend things. Even though, _technically_ , Kenzi supposed, Ryan was mostly to blame for sending Bo the collar for Kenzi in the first place. And Kenzi was also to blame for taking it and putting it on without talking to Bo about it.

Damn it.

"You can do it," she allowed. "I mean, if you want."

Bo smiled and stood. She walked across the room to the bathtub and began filling it with water.

Kenzi missed the contact. First there was the collar's absence to make her throat feel weird. Now Bo's absence made the back of her neck feel weird too.

She wondered if she should try sitting up. Whatever had happened to her before had finally stopped, but she was reluctant to try anything that could start it up again. She wondered if she was just fatigued or if Bo had fucked her up some other way.

Bo returned. She crouched down in front of Kenzi.

Kenzi looked up, her gaze first locking onto the sight directly in front of her, which happened to be Bo's crotch with visible camel toe under tight leather. She quickly looked away, up to Bo's cleavage... and then finally Bo's face.

Kenzi's face felt hot. It wasn't her fault! Bo just didn't have any modesty, and there were pheromones.

"I'm so sorry, Kenzi," Bo said. "I was hungry, and you smelled... but I didn't have a right to feed from you. Could you ever forgive me?"

Smelled? Bo smelled her? Bo liked what she smelled?

Kenzi shifted her balance, trying to focus. Could she forgive Bo? Well, Kenzi was upset, but... yeah. Of course. Obviously.

"You're my best friend, Bo," she said. "You even need to ask?"

Bo leaned down and hugged her.

The surge in arousal Kenzi felt when Bo's breasts pressed against her was no doubt due to to her getting a big whiff of succubus pheromones.

"Now let's get you out of those clothes," Bo said. She moved around behind Kenzi and began to undress her.

"What?" Kenzi squealed as Bo's hands darted over her body, liberating her of her remaining clothing in swift, sensual touches.

"You did want to take a bath," Bo reminded her. "Getting naked is kind of important."

"Well, yeah, but..." she trailed off. But nothing. Bo was right. She was making too much out of this. Her collar had confused her, but she wasn't really attracted to Bo--well, no more than she usually was because of succubus pheromones--so there was no reason for her to see this as anything more than Bo helping Kenzi clean up.

Then Bo began to strip.

Kenzi turned her head as Bo's blouse hit the floor beside her, startled to see Bo topless. She'd never seen so much succubus flesh. Her mouth fell open.

Clearly, Bo was beautiful. Every part of her was perfect, as if expertly sculpted by some goddess of sex. That, coupled with the sudden exposure of pheromones, made Kenzi salivate.

Bo wasn't done. She brought her hands to her waistband and slipped off her tight leather pants, exposing her lovely ass with a sensual wiggle. It was as if she were performing a striptease for Kenzi, but Kenzi knew that was just how Bo was naturally. For all her actions resembled a practiced striptease, they also revealed an utter casualness. Bo wasn't even thinking about it.

And that was _so_ hot.

Utterly nude, radiating sexiness to a degree that Kenzi had never conceived of, let alone seen, Bo bent down to Kenzi. Then Bo grabbed her with those delicious, pheromone-exuding arms and lifted her in the air once again.

Kenzi couldn't think. All she knew was what she could see and feel. She felt Bo's arms wrapped around her naked form, holding her close to her beautiful body. She saw only Bo, beauty incarnate.

And then she felt the shock as the world spun, and she splashed into the warm water of the bathtub, falling back against Bo's body. Bo lay behind her, under her. Kenzi's legs rested on top of Bo's legs, and her head rested against Bo's soft bosom. Bo's arms wrapped around her midsection, supporting her, keeping her from falling underwater and drowning.

Oh.

Right.

This was about helping Kenzi bathe. Duh.

"Don't worry, Kenzi," Bo whispered in her ear. "I'll take good care of you."


	10. Chapter 10

Kenzi's heart beat rapidly.

Bo was all around her. Bo, that lovely, gorgeous, hot, sexy succubus was pressed up against her from all sides. Her naked flesh pressed against Kenzi's. Bo was all she could sense.

She felt Bo's legs under her legs. She felt Bo's breasts behind her head. She felt Bo's stomach against her back. She felt Bo's arms wrapped around her midsection. She felt every minute change in contact as Bo breathed evenly. And Bo felt _amazing_.

Even though Kenzi wasn't all that into women, she could still see female sexiness when she saw it, and it appealed to her on some lower level. And sometimes when she was drunk, she would make out with a girl to attract a hot guy, or fondle a sorority girl while working a sting operation for Bo. It would always feel nice, but she wouldn't seek it out so much as use it as a means to an end. She was fine with Bo and Lauren getting it on, no doubt, but the rainbow scene wasn't hers.

Yet, Bo was _always_ attractive. She knew succubi had evolved to hunt humans through appealing to their sense of what would make the best female sex partner, like the Venus flytrap lured its prey through smelling like food. Even though Kenzi didn't usually go for gals, and she made a point of telling Bo she wasn't into that, it was always _dead obvious_ Bo would make a good fuck if Kenzi ever so desired.

Kenzi knew Bo was designed to be the perfect lover to any human. Her anatomy was gorgeous to gaze at. Her skin had a glow to it that attracted the eye and held it. And her _smell_. Though it embarrassed her to even admit it to herself, Bo BO always turned her on a little. All the commercial perfumes on the market with claims to attract people like feral cats in heat paled in comparison to Bo's natural scent.

It was pheromones. She'd figured that out pretty quickly. Bo could consciously release pheromones in a quick burst to control people through their own randiness, but she was also doing some unconscious, consistent release to make people attracted to her.

Now Bo's pheromones were sinking into her all over her body. Kenzi was soaking in it!

"Comfortable, Kenzi?" Bo asked softly, her breath tickling Kenzi's ear.

Kenzi tried to say yes, but what came out was a squeak. She cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah."

Bo sucked in a breath as if to keep from laughing. Kenzi caught glimpses of her wide smile. "Good. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

What?

Bo shifted Kenzi on her lap, holding her one-handed as she reached across the edge of the tub.

Kenzi gasped as her skin slipped across Bo's. She felt Bo's heavy breasts press against her back, and she got a big whiff of underarm pheromones. Just as suddenly, Bo shifted back, pulling Kenzi back against Bo like before.

This time, however, Bo held body soap and a loofah sponge. She lathered up the sponge, set the soap down outside the tub, and started cleaning Kenzi.

Kenzi stayed still as Bo held her upright with one hand and rubbed soap on her with the other. She was shocked by how nice it felt. Bo was wiping off the sweat, and cleaning her, and it felt great.

She moaned as Bo moved the sponge over her breast area. The succubus knew how to make the simplest movements feel incredible.

It was only after hearing Bo chuckle that she realized what happened. Her cheeks flushed, but they were already flushed. This entire night was testing the limits of her facial blood vessels.

As Bo continued cleaning her, a vague memory flickered into Kenzi's head of the puppy she attempted to adopt as a kid. Before her stepfather made her get rid of it, she had attempted to keep an adorable Samoyed pup that always looked happy. She recalled bathing it and brushing its fur. It was important for owners to take care of their pets.

Not that Bo was her, um... or that she was Bo's, uh...

She lost focus as Bo stuck her hand between Kenzi's legs to gently clean her inner thighs, which admittedly were quite filthy at the moment. She was pressed against a succubus, marinating in succubus pheromones, and now this!

"Bo..." she tried to say, but it came out as a moan.

"Yes?" Bo asked teasingly.

She twitched her legs and pelvis involuntarily, as if trying to guide Bo's hand. It didn't work; Bo moved very deliberately.

"Damn you, succubus," Kenzi hissed.

"What?" Bo asked, this time sounding concerned. Her hand stopped.

Kenzi shuddered. No, no, Bo. It wasn't that she was upset, just sexually frustrated the way Bo wanted with her goddamn teasing. She needed to make Bo understand that wasn't it.

She twisted around to look at Bo. She first saw her boobs. She blinked and then looked the rest of the way up to her face.

Kenzi only registered little details at first: Bo's arched eyebrows, her dark eyeliner, her soft, protruding lips, her slim, shining nose, and her lovely brown eyes... eyes that now looked at her with concern.

Kenzi opened her mouth to tell Bo she was okay with it, with all of it, but her voice stuck. As much as she now felt hot for Bo, she didn't want to... didn't want to be a girl who fucked girls. Her identity was tied up in her being a normal girl who fucked boys. She was fine being friends with Bo and Lauren, but the idea of _being_ one of them scared her.

When she wore her collar, it was okay because she knew she was under a spell and had no choice. She knew it was making her into Bo's little fuck toy, getting turned on by being a pet, and she was okay having her chi sucked then. After all, Bo owned her and needed her chi to survive.

Now, though... Now?

"Kenzi?"

She looked at Bo, seeing the person this time. Under all that unearthly sexiness was a worried woman, afraid she'd gone too far again. Could Kenzi insult her by really thinking it was bad to be like her?

She looked again at the features of Bo's face. She drank in the pheromones and felt a growing desire, need for sex... with Bo. Her sister. Her "owner." Her protector. Her beloved.

She took a deep breath. Released it.

Aw, screw it.

She closed the distance between them and locked lips with the beautiful woman. Memories of hot, flashy photon fucking came at once, but this was all about kissing. She just wanted to show her desire.

The succubus paused briefly before returning affections with sudden, explosive intensity. Her tongue entered Kenzi's mouth and claimed it as effectively as any shout of "She's mine!", and Kenzi could only hold on and enjoy the ride.

She felt feelings of belonging reemerge from within her. She belonged in this place, with Bo in control. Bo was her owner. Bo owned Kenzi!

Kenzi's feelings of horror and repulsion at what she was turning into were enough to break through the haze of sexual arousal. She yanked her mouth away from Bo's and gasped for breath. "Let go of me," she mumbled, trying not to stare at the succubus' breasts.

"Kenzi..." Bo said with concern, her naturally seductive voice almost enough to make Kenzi come.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, throwing herself against Bo's grip.

She needn't have bothered, as Bo released her at once. Kenzi splashed to the other side of the tub and swiveled around to keep an eye on the Fae, moving her arms to cover herself.

Bo looked hurt and confused.

Kenzi couldn't let that affect her. She needed to think. She knew she had to be still stuck under a spell. Her collar did something to her, something lasting.

She was still unusually aroused by women and... and being a pet. The thought of being Bo's pet, being _owned,_ still turned her on. That was Fae slavery mojo going on!

She swallowed, gathering her thoughts, and then stated firmly, "I'd like to be watched by Lauren now, please."

Bo stared at her, looking like she could cry. "I understand," she said shakily. She stood, sending streams of water down her naked flesh to make her look like a model in a porn mag. She stepped out of the tub and walked out of the room without even bothering to towel off, let alone put on her clothes.

Only a few minutes passed before Lauren came in. Whether she'd stayed naked or had taken off her clothes again for the bath was unclear, but she was just as bare as Kenzi had seen her earlier. She slipped into the bathtub across from her, as much without modesty as Bo had been. "Alright, Kenzi," she said. "What's bothering you?"

Kenzi started explaining what happened and what she'd felt. By the end, she was sobbing in Lauren's arms, resting her head on her shoulder. "I don't want to be a slave! I don't want to...!"

"It's alright," Lauren murmured soothingly, stroking her hair. "It's alright..."

Even this disturbed Kenzi. Lauren's hair-stroking reminded Kenzi of Bo, and how she felt like a pet. When Lauren stroked her, she still felt like a fucking pet. She was like a cat owned by the two women.

"I'm not a pet," she mumbled. "I'm not a pet..."

Lauren's response startled her: "Would you like to be?"

"W-what?" she asked. She sat up to stare at the other woman. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen my share of human pets," Lauren said. "Friends of the Ash and high-ranking Fae would often bring their pets when they came. It was a status signal for some. Others, because they couldn't bear to leave their pets for a moment."

Kenzi sat there, watching with wide eyes as Lauren far too casually for comfort discussed the Fae institution of slavery.

"A lot of the pets have this look to them, like their masters broke them long ago. Most Dark Fae claim their humans after killing and eating their families," Lauren continued, her face faltering a little on that last sentence. "But some of the pets... They look like they're in love, like they chose that life. Some people.... some humans... are just naturally submissive."

"Submissive?" Kenzi made a face. "You think I _want_ to be Bo's bitch?"

Lauren didn't respond directly to her question, only held her gaze. "Who made you wear the collar?"

No one. Kenzi put it on herself. "I thought Bo was going to make me," she insisted.

"So, you decided to speed it up for her?" Lauren prodded. "You wanted to make her happy?"

"No," she said, annoyed. "I wasn't doing it for Bo at all!"

"I see," Lauren said, nodding. "You were doing it for yourself."

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I thought it was pretty and wanted to see how it looked in the mirror. That's it!"

"I bet you thought it was flattering," Lauren speculated. "You saw your name on it and thought Bo was finally appreciating you like she should."

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah! For all she ignores me, I deserve a gift!"

"You liked that she got you something expensive, something tailored just for you, something designed to show the world how much she appreciates you," Lauren said.

Kenzi nodded at each assertion.

"I bet when you started to put it on, you were excited, eager even," Lauren said.

Kenzi nodded. She was.

"When you first wrapped it around your neck and tightened it," Lauren continued, "you felt a sense of strength, because you were finally entering that role where Bo appreciated you. You were where you were supposed to be. You were a pet."

Kenzi stared. What Lauren said sounded... plausible. She knew there were people out there who would assume the roles of pets in their relationships--BDSMers--she just never saw herself as one. On the other hand, she never saw herself falling in lust with a succubus, either.

She licked her lips, trying to process this. What seemed the major sticking point was that the Fae actually enslaved humans. As Kenzi spent the night stuck in a magic collar that made her constantly hot and bothered over being a pet, it was hard not to think that injustice had something to do with her current feelings.

But Lauren was right; she was having feelings on that order _before_ she put her collar on. Though Lauren had indicated it was a Fae fuck toy collar, maybe it was just like a magical vibrator to keep her in the mood. If she were, uh, submissive normally, just apply collar to make her hot over the idea of being a pet.

Did Kenzi want to be a pet? When she took out the factor of coercion... she was very, very confused. But she wasn't completely against it like she was with being a _slave_.

Bo wasn't a Dark Fae, and she wasn't a Light Fae, and she wouldn't _enslave_ Kenzi. Kenzi was safe with Bo. Which made her feel like a tremendous asshole for freaking out earlier. She would have to appologize.

So, what were Kenzi's thoughts on being an uncoerced pet-like human companion to a friendly neighborhood succubus?


	11. Chapter 11

"What does it even mean to be a pet?" Kenzi asked Lauren as the latter helped her dry off. Kenzi leaned against the counter, while Lauren patted a towel down her back.

"Well, your life is managed by someone else," Lauren replied. "You don't have to worry about taking care of yourself because someone else is watching out for you. You don't have to stress over decisions. You might have to do things you don't want to do, but you know Bo; you know anything she asks you to do wouldn't be bad."

The answer was unexpected. Kenzi had pictured being collared, being led on a leash, and having kinky sex. She realized that those parts were only the tip of the iceberg and that there was a whole, complex relationship dynamic beneath the surface, something she would have to accept if she wanted to be Bo's, erm, pet.

"Would I, um, wear the collar?" Kenzi ventured, absentmindedly touching her neck where her collar had sat.

Lauren chuckled. "If that's what Bo wants," she said warmly. "Why? You miss it?"

"I..." Kenzi didn't know what to say. She _hated_ her collar! She did! But... yeah, she missed it. It had been very comfy, and she liked the weight of it, and it was beautiful, and... flattering. Damn it, she wished it were still on her neck!

She meekly nodded.

Lauren laughed again. "Poor Kenzi. Don't worry, if you ask nicely, I'm sure Bo will let you wear it."

Kenzi felt embarrassed, but she smiled anyway. "How could I ask for that?" she wondered aloud, honestly curious. "How could anyone? I'm not a slave, so why should I want to act like I am? Ask permission to wear a collar? Why would anyone want to do something so degrading?"

"It's not degrading in context to the situation," Lauren said. "If I told Bo to bow to any human she meets, you'd probably think I'd sound like an anti-Fae bigot. But if you understand that I'm giving her instructions for her trip to Japan, you'd understand that I'm just telling her how to be polite. In our culture, bowing is synonymous with acknowledging great superiority, but bowing is normal, polite behavior in Japanese culture. It's the context that's important."

"Well, yeah," she said, "but that's a little different from--"

"Or," Lauren interrupted, "you would be offended if just some woman tried to have sex with you, because you don't identify as swinging that way, but you loved Bo feeding from you tonight and hate that you stopped her before she fucked you physically just now. Context, Kenzi. Context."

"What context?" she asked. "There's a good pet girl context?"

"You want to enter into a romantic relationship with Bo," Lauren stated firmly. "You love her as a friend and want to pursue a sexual relationship. Now, what gets you off is the idea of her owning you as a pet. That's why you're going to talk to her and demand that she make you her pet. Seriously, tell her in no uncertain terms that this is how your relationship will now work. If you just pose it as a suggestion, you're letting your fear rule you by leaving it up to chance. Bo will see your hesitation and talk you out of it. You have to _tell her_ what you want."

Kenzi choked, terrified by the idea of doing what Lauren said. She could face Fae, Underfae, and the Garuda, but telling Bo she wanted to be her pet... How could anyone do something like that?

"Why don't you practice?" Lauren suggested. "Here's an easy one: Just say the words 'I want to be a pet.' You can do that, right, Kenzi?"

Oh, yeah, sure, Kenzi thought sarcastically. Easy for the one who's not saying it. She swallowed, licked her lips, and opened her mouth.

Heat zoomed straight to her cheeks before she even started to speak. She felt dizzy, and not from the chi-suck. "I..."

She felt humiliated. How could she possibly be here, doing this? She should leave! She should leave and tell Lauren to go fuck herself for even suggesting something so degrading. She'd never been more insulted in her life. "...want..."

She thought of living under the tyrannical rule of her stepfather. She escaped that life to be a free, independent woman in Canada. Why would she want to reenter a power dynamic that so resembled that one? Was she addicted to abuse? "...to..."

She thought of past romances, of ex-boyfriends who would look at Kenzi with confusion. Why was she acting like this? Is this why it didn't work out? Did she not see herself as a real person? "...be..."

She thought of Trick and Dyson, her Fae friends who thought of her as an animal. No matter what she did, they would never respect her as a person. That bigotry ran deep in their minds. The belief that humans were inferior saturated Fae culture, and Trick only saw himself as progressive in his dealings with humans for the equivalent of opposing animal cruelty. Here Kenzi was, walking right into that flawed belief. "...a..."

Finally, she thought of Bo. Beautiful Bo was her anchor, holding her fast through the storms she faced. With Bo, she felt loved. More than that, she felt safe. That succubus was powerful and used her power for good, helping those who needed her help, and Kenzi knew she would be an awesome master for Kenzi when she became her... "...pet."

"Now, was that so hard?" Lauren asked gently.

Kenzi turned to look at her. Harder than you know, she thought.

"Once more," Lauren said, looking at her expectantly.

Kenzi cleared her throat. "I want to be a pet," she forced out.

"What was that?" Lauren prompted.

"I want to be a pet," she repeated. It came out easier that time, though it was still difficult.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I want to be a pet."

"I'm a trifle deaf; what was that?"

"I want to be a pet."

"You want to forget?"

"I want to be a pet."

"You want to go to Tibet?"

"I want to be a pet."

"You want a marionette?"

"I want to be a pet."

And so it went. Lauren would prompt her, and Kenzi would say the same words, over and over. Eventually, Kenzi stopped freaking out over it and treated the words as simply words. She wanted to be a pet, it was true, and she could express that idea without a problem. Lauren ran her through a couple other exercises: "I want to be _your_ pet," and "I want you to be my owner." Finally, Lauren concluded she was ready to go talk to Bo.

"Do you think you can walk?" Lauren questioned.

Kenzi experimentally took a couple steps. She seemed to have recovered enough energy by now to walk without being overcome by fatigue. "I'm good," she said.

Lauren tied a towel around Kenzi. "It's probably best you don't put on those dirty clothes," she suggested. "I'll get them washed tomorrow. You just go talk to Bo and tell her what you need to tell her."

Lauren ran her hand down Kenzi's hair, smoothing out the tangles with her fingers. "I'll give you two some privacy. If you need me, just call... but I think Bo can take care of you just fine, don't you?"

Kenzi nodded. "Thanks, Lauren."

Kenzi felt an unexpected urge to kiss Lauren, but she didn't. Their threesome thing fell apart with Bo's realization, and Kenzi didn't know if she should assume it was still on. Besides, Kenzi was Bo's now, or at least, she maybe was going to be.

Lauren must have been able to read her, though, and she kissed Kenzi. She was gentler than Bo, and Kenzi enjoyed the moment, kissing her back. After the kiss ended, Lauren giggled. "Good Kenzi. Now, off you go."

Kenzi left the room in a daze. The threesome thing was apparently still on. Also, Kenzi was likely going to be petted by both Bo and Lauren once this was through. And Kenzi felt surprisingly good about that. After all, she did want to be a pet.

She found Bo in the bedroom, lying across the bed dressed only in a loosely-tied bathrobe, exposing sections of her lovely flesh. Kenzi was struck by her beauty and simply stared, until Bo noticed her presence.

"Kenzi?" Bo sat up. The succubus was hesitant, afraid of scaring her. Kenzi needed to put such fears to rest.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry for how I acted. I'm not usually attracted to women or this kind of kinky stuff, and I was freaking, and I took it out on you. I want you to know I feel more safe with you than anyone. I'm so sorry, Bo."

"It's okay, Kenzi," Bo said, smiling in relief. "It's okay; we're cool."

Kenzi smiled too. "Good... Good..."

Aaaand this was when Kenzi had to demand to be a pet.

She sat down across from Bo, trying to work up the courage to say it. The lines she practiced with Lauren didn't seem to really work. Kenzi needed to build up to them, and how could she possibly build up to them? No one said them! (She ignored all the kinky people who clearly did say them.)

She swallowed. "Listen, Bo, I like you, and I... I'd like to... to be in a relationship with you... I mean, sex, and, um..." Damn, this was awkward. "Well, you see, the collar... the collar that I put on... I, um... Lauren said that I--and then I realized that..."

Bo held up her hands. "Kenzi! Calm down. I'm glad that you want to take our relationship to the next level. I'm always willing to commit to another sexual relationship, and I would especially like one with you, Kenzi. You're my best friend."

Kenzi felt flattered. Seriously, she felt happier than she had in a long time. The only way it would be better is if bells would still ring when she moved her head.

"Now," Bo continued, "what's this about what you realized?"

Oh. Now. Now was the time. She had to speak. Um...

Kenzi's mouth was dry. She needed to _demand_... She swallowed. "Okay, if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this a specific way. You need to match my interests, my, uh, sexual desires, okay?"

Bo nodded. "Of course. I'm up for anything, always. You name it."

Of course Bo would be up for anything; she was a lusty succubus. Hearing it made Kenzi feel better. She still needed to 'name it,' though.

She licked her dry lips. "Okay... Here's the thing..." She needed to _demand_ , to _assert_. She needed to tell Bo how things were going to be!

She opened her mouth... and squeaked in the most pathetic voice ever... "I want to be a pet."

*-*-*-*

Bo jerked in surprise. Kenzi wanted what? Of course, she was familiar with that kink. She'd played a pet in the bedroom several times herself, most recently to Lauren, and she was well aware of those who would carry that dynamic over to the majority of their relationship. But Kenzi wanted to be a pet? _Kenzi_?

She supposed the would be less shocked if there hadn't just been this whole collar mess. Kenzi freaked out about Bo thinking of her as a pet when she wanted Bo to think of her as a pet?

Frowning in confusion, she asked Kenzi to repeat herself.

Kenzi struggled a moment before saying, louder, "I want to be a pet."

After a pause, Kenzi added, "I want to be your pet. I want you to be my owner." She turned away, blushing fiercely.

Wow. Bo felt a bit flattered. "You want full time dominance and submission with you in the submissive role?" she asked for clarity.

Kenzi sighed and then nodded. "Yes," she squeaked. "When you kissed me in the tub, I liked it because you were so possessive, and it's the same way I felt in the collar. Lauren helped me realize... I want to be a pet."

So, that was it. Kenzi wanted to be her pet. Did she want Kenzi for a pet?

Bo studied her. Kenzi looked so cute and sexy, awkwardly stumbling through her kinky request. She'd make a cute pet, no doubt. And Bo already _did_ take care of her like one, and the Fae world _did_ see her as a pet...

Bo bit her lip. She didn't like the similarity to the actual slavery element active in their social sphere. She didn't want Kenzi to think she had to be a pet because of Fae laws.

"The Fae think you're my pet already," she said softly. "They think humans have to be pets because humans are inherently lesser than Fae. I hope you don't think that too?"

"No," Kenzi denied, shaking her head. "Well, I mean, humans are weaker, so it makes more sense for you to take care of us, and Trickster kind of has a point, but... There should be a choice. The Ashhole and others like him want to force people, and that's the problem. If there's no force, there's no problem. I choose pet."

Bo nodded, agreeing with Kenzi. Force was the problem, and as long as Kenzi knew she wasn't being coerced by Fae laws, she _could_ choose that kind of lifestyle. "Okay," she said. "You want me in charge? You got it. My first order: Pick a safeword. You know what a safeword is?"

Kenzi nodded, her eyes wide. "A word or phrase said to end a dangerous activity."

"Right," she said. "Now, it needs to be something strange, something that won't come up in any mundane context, but something you can remember."

Kenzi looked away, thinking. After a moment, she said something in Russian: " _Eto kuram na smekh_. It means, 'That's so ridiculous, even hens laugh.'"

"Say it again?" Bo asked.

Kenzi repeated it until Bo had it committed to memory.

"Alright," Bo said. "Alright, I guess that makes you my pet."


	12. Chapter 12

This was absurd. Absolutely absurd. Kenzi started this day thinking she knew what was what, and now her life was Fifty Shades of Fae.

All that she knew was that Bo just agreed to make Kenzi her pet. And that this, strange as it was, made Kenzi feel appreciated.

Bo, Kenzi's owner, smiled at Kenzi, her pet. "Well, I suppose we should start with some ground rules."

Ground rules? Oh, right. Kenzi was owned, hence rules.

"For starters," Bo continued, "unless we're undercover, I want you to refer to me as your superior. Mistress Bo could work for formalities, but for now, let's go with ma'am. How does that sound?"

Kenzi felt a little silly with the prospect of talking to her best friend that way, but she was a pet now and that was part of it. "Uh, good, ma'am?" she stumblingly half-said as a question.

"Kenzi, I asked for an answer, not another question," Bo said. Her tone was kind, but authoritative in a way Kenzi wasn't used to hearing from Bo.

"Oh, right," Kenzi said. "Sorry. It's good, ma'am."

"Good..." Bo said slowly, drawing out the word almost like she were Emperor Palpatine. Kenzi's owner was being playful. "Good dog."

Oh! Kenzi swallowed. She wasn't sure she appreciated that. She recalled Trick comparing humans to dogs in his defense of real slavery. Trick thought of her that way for real. "Um, I'm a dog? 'Cause, actually, I was thinking cat. You know, like with my collar having the bells on it and stuff? That's more of a cat thing," Kenzi babbled. The conversation was more than awkward.

"Too bad," Bo said lightly. "I think you're more of my bitch."

It was a joke... and it wasn't. Kenzi gave a waning smile and bit her lip. Bo being in charge meant Kenzi had to conform to Bo's idea of how the pet thing would work. "Yes, ma'am," she agreed. "I'm a dog."

"But since you bring up the collar..." Bo said, frowning contemplatively.

Kenzi perked up. Was Bo going to collar her? For realsies?

"I think we need to have a talk about boundaries," Bo finished the thought.

Kenzi deflated. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Kenzi, I'm pretty open with you. I trust you with a lot," Bo said. "Part of that trust entails an understanding that you don't get to go through my things. What is mine is none of your business. Until five minutes ago, when I didn't own you, the same was true for your business--it was none of mine. If I went through your things, found something I liked and _stole_ it, you'd have had the right to... I don't know... slap me across the face, call me a mean name, threaten to throw out our friendship..."

Kenzi didn't like where this was going. "I didn't _steal_ my collar," she defended. "It had my name on it."

"You may _not_ interrupt me when I'm talking, Kenzi," Bo snapped, fixing Kenzi with a cold glare.

Uh-oh! "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am," Kenzi said quickly.

After a moment, the glare's intensity faded, and Bo resumed, "Even if you had something with my name on it, I wouldn't have had the right to just take it. Your things were _your_ things. It was _your_ business. It wouldn't have even been my business to look. That's how civilized people behave. But then, you're not a civilized person, are you, Kenzi?"

No, this wasn't any good at all. "Sorry, ma'am?" Kenzi said, again as a question, not sure what to say.

"Oh, you will be sorry," Bo promised. "Perhaps this would be a good time to talk about how punishment will work? I'm thinking a mix of pain, living restrictions, sexual services, and menial tasks."

"Yeah, sure," Kenzi mumbled, her eyes wide. "Whatever you think is best, ma'am."

Bo smiled in such a way that Kenzi was reminded that succubi preyed on humans. Shiver. "Good dog."

"Sorry, ma'am," Kenzi said again. "It'll never happen again."

"I'm sure it won't," Bo replied. "Like I was saying, you're _not_ a civilized person. You're an uncivilized thief. But now that I own you, Kenzi, I swear I'll tame you. You'll never steal a single thing unless, for whatever reason, I tell you to. You'll be a perfect citizen by the time I'm through with you. A perfectly trained little dog. Understand?"

Kenzi's heart raced. This was intense. She should just say the safeword. She didn't deserve this treatment!

But she wanted Bo to own her. This was a part of being owned. "Yes, ma'am," Kenzi said reluctantly. "You'll tame me."

Bo reached out and patted Kenzi's head. "So, you'll have that to look forward to. Puppy."

Kenzi felt hot all over. She didn't know if it was because she was blushing or turned on or both. Probably both.

Succubus pheromones covered and permeated her flesh. Though not quite as strong as her collar's influence had been, Kenzi felt focused in her desire to have sex. The succubus sitting across from her was the focus of all that lust, her exposed flesh holding Kenzi's attention and making her mouth water. It seemed like every tease from Bo--or Lauren, for that matter--only heightened that desire.

"So, um, about my collar, ma'am?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Kenzi?" Bo said, her lips quirking in a smirk.

"Can I wear it, please, ma'am?" she asked, smiling bashfully. When Lauren had said that Bo would probably 'let' her wear it if she asked nicely, Kenzi had thought Lauren was just teasing her with pet/owner language, but now she really got it.

Bo was absolutely in charge. Kenzi had to make appeals to her for... well, it seemed like everything now. Even the stuff that was absurd to ask for, like a collar, Kenzi had to _ask_ for. And all she could do was hope for her owner to agree.

"The collar you stole from me?" Bo asked, eyebrows raised. She... er, _sounded_ like she was teasing???

"Yeah," she said meekly. "That one."

"And... why should I give you anything, Kenzi?" Bo challenged.

Kenzi couldn't read her at all. She decided to go for comedic charm. "Because I'm your adorable puppy!" she said, flashing a winning smile.

Bo smirked again. "Okay, puppy. I'll give you the chance to _earn_ it. Be a good dog, take your punishment like a trooper, and I'll let you wear your collar."

It was all degrading. Kenzi shouldn't have even wanted her collar, let alone be willing to have Bo humiliate her in exchange for it. It wasn't the kind of thing anyone but a woman who would demand her best friend make her a pet would like. So, naturally, her spirits soared. "Thanks, ma'am. I'll be good."

 

*-*-*-*

Bo was cautious. She knew D/s play had the potential to bring disastrous psychological consequences if carried out incorrectly, and she wanted to make sure she wasn't seriously upsetting Kenzi. That's why she set up the safeword first, so that Kenzi could always have an out if she wanted, but it wasn't perfect. Bo didn't know how committed Kenzi would be to her own mental health to use the safeword when she needed to. She would feel better when Kenzi would first use it; then she would know Kenzi was alright with saying 'no' and could trust that her silence counted as a real 'yes.'

For now, Bo just kept an eye on Kenzi's sexual aura smoldering under the surface. It wasn't a perfect gauge to how Kenzi really felt, but she could at least tell which of Bo's behaviors made Kenzi the most turned on. Kenzi was true to her sexuality when she asked to be a pet, but Bo knew Kenzi had a lot of issues simply from living in this unequal world, and she'd shown in the tub that her mind wasn't exactly aligned with her sexual being. Bo needed to tread with care.

Bo didn't have much experience with owning people sexually, but she recalled some similar sex games she played with Lauren, in which Lauren had 'punished' Bo, and flipped that around in her mind so she could play the dominant role herself. She'd have to thank Lauren later, maybe with some revisits to those games. She sure felt like being spanked, and it would probably make Lauren feel better about Kenzi's freakout scaring her. First, though, Bo needed to spank Kenzi.

Normally, Bo would consider Kenzi spending the night terrified about being a slave punishment enough for snooping, but she needed to establish boundaries. If Kenzi really wanted Bo to act as her owner, Bo was going to act as her owner, damn it. She needed to lay down the law and make it clear to Kenzi how she could and couldn't behave. Part of that was establishing clear negative consequences for disobedience.

And, to be honest, Kenzi stealing her stuff just annoyed the hell out of her, and Bo kind of liked the idea of getting to smack her for it.

"Lie face-down across my legs," she ordered Kenzi, sitting upright to give her a lap. "Well?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kenzi squeaked. She crawled across the bed and set herself down on Bo's legs.

Bo removed Kenzi's towel. It would only get in the way, and Kenzi might as well forget all modesty. She ran her hand over Kenzi's ass and squeezed appreciatively, making Kenzi's aura burn brighter. Bo would have to be careful not to make her come just through spanking.

Or should she? She considered how it might make Kenzi react. Kenzi would definitely be embarrassed, but aroused and with a positive association to spanking. Actually, there was no downside there.

Okay. Bo raised her hand to strike Kenzi. She'd use only a small amount of strength from that section of her ability she shared with humans. She'd start very light, to judge where Kenzi's discomfort started competing with her arousal. And she'd constantly keep an ear open for anything that sounded like an ' _Eto_.'

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kenzi yelped.

Bo paused. She scanned Kenzi's aura. No change, still close to the edge. "What?"

"Lauren will hear!"

Bo relaxed. No real complaint, just an excuse. "And you're afraid of bothering her? Is that it?"

Kenzi nodded.

Bo chuckled, lowering her arm. "Well, you've got a point. It would be rude of us to just make a bunch of noise, yeah?"

She waited just a moment, enough time for Kenzi to nod in agreement, before she called loudly: "Lauren! Any problem if I _spank_ Kenzi to teach her a lesson about stealing?"

After a few seconds, Lauren stuck her head into the room. "None at all," she said, grinning. "Can I help?"

"I don't see why not," she said, stroking her new pet's back, watching carefully for any changes. "We can have a nice time together."

She fought the urge to ask for Kenzi's agreement. Her not saying the safeword was agreement enough, plus her arousal level increased, and her blush deepening was the only distress visible. This was Bo's decision, and she would be a good owner for her pet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very easily could have made this sexually explicit, but I'd prefer to keep the rating down a little because I more prefer just the D/s interplay. Use your imaginations. Or write your own PWP fics.

Kenzi's heart beat in her ears as Lauren walked over and sat down beside her, across from Bo. Lauren had slipped on a robe like Bo, but she put it on a little more properly than the naturally seductive succubus--not that it reduced her sex appeal at all. If anything, what concealment the robe offered only served to enhance her looks.

And Kenzi, between the two women, was naked. She was exposed, lying over Bo's legs, about to be _spanked_. She was their plaything, and she'd asked to be there.

She felt Lauren's gaze rake across her body, sending waves of heat through her flesh. Kenzi supposed it was her karmic punishment for ogling Lauren earlier. Now Kenzi was on display for Lauren and Bo.

Lauren laid a hand on Kenzi's head and stroked her hair, like... Well, like she were a puppy.

Kenzi looked up at Lauren.

"Hey, Kenzi." Lauren gave Kenzi a friendly smile. She looked amused, like she found Kenzi's position entertaining.

Kenzi tried to ignore that. She just closed her eyes and leaned into that warm hand. She liked the display of affection. She wouldn't mind if Lauren pet her like that more often...

Suddenly, a hand slapped her ass with a loud crack, making her eyes fly open at the sensation.

Lauren snickered, but it wasn't her hand.

Surprised, Kenzi looked up at her owner.

"Kenzi!" Bo looked down at her with a cold, superior expression. "When someone greets you, greet them back!"

"Yes, ma'am." She trembled. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Apologize to Lauren," Bo instructed. "Ask her to spank you."

"Yes, ma'am." She slowly turned to Lauren, who just watched The Kenzi Show with the same amused expression. "Sorry, Lauren. Hey. Um, would you, uh, like... spank me?"

Kenzi's hair stood on end. This was like her collar-induced fantasies but _real_. She actually was getting spanked, and by both of them!

"Sure, Kenzi," Lauren said, breaking into a grin. "If you really want me to, here."

Lauren raised her hand forcefully, and Kenzi knew she was planning to spank her hard. She closed her eyes tightly, tensing in anticipation of the strike.

"Lauren," Bo said, clearing her throat. "I think this is Kenzi's first time."

"Oh," Lauren said, sounding apologetic. Her hand came down on Kenzi's ass with roughly the same force Bo used, still enough to make Kenzi gasp.

"Lauren just did you a favor," Bo said, tracing the outline of Kenzi's ass with her warm fingertips. "Thank her."

"Um... I... Th-thanks, Lauren," Kenzi got out, overcome by the sensations she felt. Pain mixed with sensuality, and she simultaneously feared and craved more.

"Now, let's get on with the real punishment." Bo raised her hand. "Kenzi, tell Lauren why you're a bad dog."

Bo just called Kenzi a _dog_ in front of Lauren. Humiliated, Kenzi slowly turned her head to look up at Lauren. "...I went through ma'am's things and stole my collar."

Bo smacked Kenzi's ass _twice_ as hard as before. "Bad dog!"

"Ow! That fucking _hurts_ ," Kenzi said without thinking. She regreted it instantly. It didn't hurt enough for her to actually try and stop it with the safeword, and she knew her complaining would just earn her more punishment. Shit...!

"What hurts is how completely undisciplined you are." Bo spoke with exaggerated harshness, theatrical and sexy.

"She's a spoiled brat." Lauren's face contorted into a frown. "Kenzi! You show _respect_ to your superiors!"

"Yes, ma'am. Uh, yes, ma'ams?" She wasn't sure how she should address Lauren.

"What do you think?" Bo asked Lauren. "Do you want to own Kenzi too?"

Kenzi swallowed. Bo was talking about her like she was just property to which she could give anyone rights. She should be freaking out about this by all accounts, but she knew she was safe with Bo.

She asked Bo to be in charge, and it was... it was _nice_ that Bo responded to that so enthusiastically. With the understanding that she wasn't just some human slave with no rights, she liked being Bo's pet. Bo talking about giving Lauren equal authority over Kenzi without consulting Kenzi on the matter was jarring as hell, but it was exciting at the same time. She waited eagerly to hear Lauren's response.

"Nah, I know I'd just end up getting stuck taking care of her. If I had to train her, I'd never get anything done. She doesn't even look like she's housebroken." She winked at Kenzi. "She's your pet, Bo. I'd just like to get the chance to play with her every so often, if that's okay with you."

"You got it," Bo said in a friendly tone. To Kenzi, her voice turned cold. "For the duration of your punishment, you will address Lauren as Dr. Lewis. She is the vet who will be helping you when you're sick. She is your owner's girlfriend. In every way, she is your superior. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is that understood?" Lauren echoed, looking at Kenzi meaningfully.

"Yes... Dr. Lewis."

Kenzi didn't like that form of address. Though thinking of Lauren as her vet was--admittedly--pretty hot, calling her Dr. Lewis seemed too cold and impersonal. She'd come to respect Lauren as a sister slave in the Fae hierarchy. Technically, under Fae law, Bo still owned both of them. Lauren was like an older sister, keeping her safe and annoying the hell out of her.

On the other hand, what better way to subvert the oppressive Fae culture? Though she supposed Bo would continue to own them to keep them protected through the Fae legal system, none of them would play out the traditional Fae slavery narrative. Bo considered them all equal, and they were playing slavery as a _sex game_ , with Bo owning Kenzi, and Bo and Lauren as equals. What a wonderful way to tell the Light and the Dark to go fuck themselves!

"Kenzi," Lauren--Dr. Lewis--said, "tell us, why are you a bad dog?"

"I went through my owner's things and stole from her." Yeah, Kenzi could see, when she phrased it like that, why Bo might be upset. She would apologize now... if they were still sisters. Now that Kenzi was a pet, she would submit to a spanking.

Dr. Lewis gave her another sharp slap. "Bad dog!"

Kenzi ducked her head, ashamed of being a bad dog. Her ass stung, and she wondered how many more were to come. Hopefully, not a lot.

"Kenzi," her owner now spoke, "do you understand how to be a good dog?"

"Obey you," Kenzi mumbled. "Obey Dr. Lewis."

"Well, yes, that's a start." Bo massaged Kenzi's ass where Dr. Lewis had struck it. It hurt, but it also relieved some of the soreness and felt good.

Kenzi moaned as Bo did a little scratching thing with her fingernails. Bo's touch was heavenly!

Dr. Lewis chuckled. She laid a hand on Kenzi's head and stroked her hair. "Obey this, Kenzi: Stay out of others' things and _don't steal_."

"Stealing is what makes you a _bad dog_ ," Bo emphasized. She gave Kenzi's ass a gentle squeeze and then--before Kenzi had a chance to prepare--gave her an even harder smack!

"Ah!" Kenzi jerked forward and, at the same time, thrusted her hips against Bo's legs. Somehow, that last smack both caused her hot pain and... arousal, deep inside of her. Holy Succubus Spanking, Batman!

Dr. Lewis laughed, withdrawing her hand so she could watch Kenzi. It was a particularly funny episode of The Kenzi Show this week.

Bo struck again, again, again--three times in less than a second! Each blow was made with exactness, hitting different parts of her ass, making sure her whole ass burned with equal intensity. "Bad dog!"

Kenzi wiggled her hips helplessly. She was clearly under some weird succubus spell, where pain was somehow channeled into her libido, and she felt hornier and hornier the more they spanked her. She shifted, grinding against Bo's legs as she tried to compensate for the discomfort in her ass by pressing down against Bo. She knew there had to be relief in a new position...

"Kenzi, stop squirming!" Bo placed a soft hand on her back and pinned her in place with superior strength, but she had to keep her other hand available to spank Kenzi. Kenzi's legs were still free to, um, squirm.

Kenzi tried to stay still like her owner said, but it was hard! Her ass still stung, and she still felt horny.

"She's so cute," Dr. Lewis stage whispered to Bo.

"She's adorable," Bo whispered back. "A bit undisciplined, but we're getting somewhere."

"Kenzi," Dr. Lewis addressed her, "have you learned anything?"

I've learned Bo's and your spankings really hurt! Kenzi bit back what she wanted to say and said what she figured they wanted her to say. "It's bad to steal..." She sucked in a breath as her ass really started to ache. "It's bad to go through others' things. I'm a bad dog."

Bo spanked her _even harder_! It felt like getting suckerpunched, a spike of unneeded pain. But _with it_... With the pain, Kenzi felt a spike of pleasure. In some strange way, it was the touch of a very-experienced lover.

Kenzi moaned. She would have lurched forward with the impact, but Bo held her securely in place. All she could do was wiggle her hips and hope Bo would touch her that way again. Owie.

"You are a bad dog." Bo nodded. "That's why you're across my lap. Repeat your lesson."

Okay, Bo was going to hit her again. She was reluctant to subject herself to that kind of pain again, but she also wanted Bo's sensual spanking... "It's bad to steal. It's bad to go through others' things. I'm a bad dog."

To her surprise, Dr. Lewis spanked her this round. She struck twice, hitting each cheek. "Bad. Dog."

Dr. Lewis knew what she was doing. Her spanks were almost as sexy as Bo's, both striking her deeply and making her moan.

Kenzi trembled, trying to stay in place. She wasn't able to keep herself from moving, just a little.

Beneath her burning ass was an itch she couldn't scratch. And she felt like she could scratch it by grinding against Bo. She settled for wiggling her ass.

"Kenzi, I told you to stop squirming," Bo said mock-harshly. She struck.

Kenzi thought she yelped in pain, but she heard herself only moan from pleasure. Sparks danced in front of her eyes, and she couldn't help but squirm. She was horny as fuck and needed release. "Please..."

"Please, what?" Bo smiled down at her teasingly.

"Please, ma'am," Kenzi amended.

"Please, ma'am, what?" Bo pressed. "What would you like me to do?"

"Fuck me." Kenzi gasped. "Please...!"

"You're in no position to be making demands," Dr. Lewis said sternly. "Why should either of us cater to _your_ wishes?"

"Because... Because..." Kenzi couldn't think of an answer. She was just a pet being punished, not an equal partner in a threesome. She couldn't demand; she could only take what she was given.

Oh.

"...You shouldn't," she said, looking up at Dr. Lewis. "I don't deserve it. I'm a bad dog."

"She's learning." Dr. Lewis smiled. Her palm connected with Kenzi's ass in a loud smack.

Kenzi squealed, biting her lip. It stung like a bitch, but it also carried a bolt of pleasure that shot through her body. No, her owner and Dr. Lewis wouldn't fuck her, but they would do this. She had a sneaking suspicion Bo wanted her to ask for it in order to come... and she would. "I'm a bad dog."

Bo struck hard and fast, giving her pet pain and pleasure at once.

Kenzi whimpered. Her ass burned. She wanted to stop... but... She didn't _really_ want to stop being the pet, and she did want to come, so... She glanced at her superiors' grinning faces and closed her eyes. "I'm a bad dog."

Dr. Lewis struck. Searing fire melded with blissful sensation lanced through her body.

"I... I'm a bad dog."

Bo spanked her like an expert--which, of course, she was--cupping her cheek and digging in her nails. She massaged and scratched her in a way that made Kenzi moan and want more.

"I'm a bad dog! I'm a bad dog! I'm a bad dog!"

They spanked her in an even rhythm, taking her closer and closer, until finally Kenzi's brain exploded with ecstasy...

She lay panting across her owner's legs while her superiors stroked her hair. It was surprisingly gentle and caring after such an ordeal, and she relaxed into their hands. "Oh my gods..."

"Does she mean us?" Dr. Lewis--Lauren--wondered.

"Sure," Kenzi allowed. "Why not?"

They were like gods to her now. They controlled her life. They could make her feel great happiness or pain, or both. She had to appeal to them to get them to treat her well. But they weren't evil gods. They were fun, sexy gods. She would worship at their altars voluntarily, and life would be good under their divine judgment.

"You did well, Kenzi," Bo said. "You did really well."

Kenzi smiled. She liked the idea of making her owner happy with owning her. "Well, I'm certainly not going to steal from you guys ever again."

"Us?" Lauren stopped stroking. Her hand tightened on Kenzi's hair. "Am I to take it you stole something from me, Kenzi?"

"Um..." Kenzi bit her lip. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening! Her ass couldn't take another spanking!

Bo pulled her hand away. "Answer her, Kenz, and you better tell the truth."

"I, um, yes," Kenzi admitted. Fearing more spankings, she hurriedly tacked on, "But not lately, and only some junk you wouldn't miss."

Lauren was still for a moment. Abruptly, she yanked Kenzi's head back by her hair, making her squeal. "Have you learned _nothing_?"

"Easy!" Bo took Lauren's hand and gently separated her from Kenzi. She smoothed Kenzi's hair back into place. "It will take time to train her properly. She's not used to being respectful of others' boundaries. She just needs to be constantly managed with a firm hand from now on."

Kenzi nodded. Yeah, it wasn't her fault. She wasn't used to not stealing. She just needed... Wait, what?

"And as for you," Bo directed her attention at her pet, "you will return everything to Lauren, apologize to her  _profusely_ , and can expect a nightly punishment--to be decided on by Lauren--until such time as Lauren is satisfied. Do I make myself clear?"

Kenzi winced. Her ass throbbed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Thanks," Lauren said to Bo.

"No problem," Bo replied. Wrapping her arms around Kenzi, she then lifted her up and set her down gently on her feet in front of them. "Hey, watch this. Kenzi, sit! Stay!"

It was embarrassing, but Kenzi wanted to be a good dog. She dropped to the floor in a sitting position. Her ass complained immediately. She wanted to move, but Bo clearly told her to stay...

Bo and Lauren smiled as the latest episode of The Kenzi Show played before them. Kenzi shifted her weight back and forth, trying to find a comfortable position, but each was as painful as the last. Kenzi worried it would be like Tamsin said, and she wouldn't want to sit for _weeks_ after her spanking.

"We could have sex now," Lauren suggested, her eyes glued to Kenzi, "and she could just sit there and watch."

"We could do that," Bo said. She leaned over and kissed Lauren. "Or she could join us. Your call."

"Hmm..." Lauren smiled at Kenzi and crooked a finger, beckoning her over. "I think she should learn how to pleasure us. It's an important skill for a submissive fuck toy like her."

Grateful, Kenzi stood and hurried over to Lauren. She could no longer deny that she was into Lauren, and she was eager to resolve the mounting sexual tension between them. She went in for a kiss.

"Not so fast." Bo grabbed her chin before she made contact and pulled her to face Bo. She squeezed Kenzi's cheeks and pushed her mouth into opening for her. Bo put her lips to Kenzi's and pleasure filled her as a glow of transferred chi once more connected them.

Bo wasn't feeding this time, though. She pushed energy back into Kenzi. Kenzi felt stronger, more aware, like she just downed a double-shot white chocolate mocha latte with no foam, and the soreness of her spanked ass faded into nothingness. It was twice as awesome as being fed on, and being fed on was wonderful in itself.

The glow faded, and Bo pushed Kenzi away. Bo looked exhausted, like she had just run a marathon. Kenzi realized that Bo must have given her some of Bo's own chi instead of just returning Kenzi's.

Kenzi was touched. "Thanks, ma'am."

Her owner smiled. "You can thank me with your actions. It'll be dawn in about eight, nine hours. That gives us time for you to learn some basic techniques for pleasuring women. Pay attention; you _will_ be graded on your performance."

*-*-*-*

Though Bo intended to leave at dawn to continue chasing after the goblin, the effects of her spent chi mixed with Kenzi's fast learning to make her fall asleep in Lauren's arms. She woke hours later in the tangle of bodies. She would have liked to stay there forever, but she had things she needed to do. Kissing Lauren's cheek, she gently woke her up.

Lauren grumbled until she saw Bo and remembered. "Oh, Bo, that was some night."

"It was," she agreed. "Listen, I've got to get back to Trick. He needs my help with this goblin... and I _need_ to talk to him about Kenzi."

At the sounds of her name, Kenzi began to stir. "...Mmm, what?"

Bo quickly laid a hand on her arm and released pheromones to influence her behavior. "Shhh... Go back to sleep... Dream about pleasuring me..."

With a lustful grin on her face, Kenzi drifted back to slumberland.

"Is everything all right?" Lauren looked concerned.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "This Fae/human thing is so messed up, and I've been ignoring it, but I can't anymore. If Trick can't accept that humans are people..."

"Bo, I don't want you to ruin your relationships with Fae over us," Lauren said. "The way we're enslaved is... It isn't right, but Fae think it's normal, and they can be really nice people besides that point."

Bo blinked. "Kind of a big point..."

"To humans it is, but Fae don't think about it very much." Lauren shrugged. "And it's such a cornerstone of Fae culture that it's absurd for them to think it's anything other than the right thing to do. Bo, you're not going to get far arguing with Fae about it, and you shouldn't burn bridges over it."

Bo thought about that for a while. "If Fae culture can't exist without enslaving people, maybe it doesn't deserve to exist. Maybe the whole thing should come toppling down. If I have to topple it myself to keep you safe, I swear to you I will."

Lauren studied her. "If you make yourself an enemy of both the Light and the Dark, both of your humans are as good as dead. Don't do anything rash. Oppose our mistreatment if you will, but don't advocate abolition in public. Stay polite."

Bo opened her mouth to say she would _never_ be polite on this issue, but Lauren was right. Instead, she said the phrase she had Kenzi say to her to indicate Bo's superiority over her. She wasn't truly Kenzi's superior, though, and nor was she Lauren's. Lauren needed to know that Bo would never see herself as Lauren's owner. "Yes, ma'am."

Lauren seemed to understand. She nodded. "Good Fae."


End file.
